A little too much butterbeer
by xohugzxkissezox7
Summary: Harry and Ron are betrayers and liars. Ginny and Blaise a couple? Draco and Hermione getting along which leads Draco into asking Hermione to be his girlfriend? Later in a few chapters, title will speak for itself. I swear this story is so fluffy you'll ch
1. The Comeback

"Hey Mudblood," Draco drawled to Hermione in Advance Potions," can you hand me beatle's eyes? I don't want to get up right now. My feet are ACHING from quiditch practice."

"You don't even use your feet during quiditch!" Hermione yelled back at him not budging from her seat.

"So? At least I have an excuse," Draco snapped back. Then turned towards Proffessor Snape and said," Professor, I asked Granger very nicely to hand me one ingredient since she was closest to the cabinets but she snapped back to me and said that I didn't need it. I clearly stated that the ingredient was on the board, but I guess she wanted to use it all herself."

"Suck up," Hermione muttured. The whole world was probably against her right now. After Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry and Ron ignored her ever since she got on the train. Even though it was really Hermione who defeated Voldemort, she spent all night long in the restriced section while Harry was resting and playing chess with Ron. When she told Harry how to defeat Voldemort, off he went and defeated him. There was a welcoming party and galore. Hermione even thought she could kiss him right then. She had a crush on him ever since Victor broke up with her. When she came up to Harry he just pushed her away. And now she's taking all this crap from Snape.

"Is Mister Malfoy right?" Professor Snape drawled in the same tone as Malfoy had done.

Hermione looked at Draco menacingly which their eyes met for the first time actually. Hermione tried to look away, but couldn't. Neither could Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked deeply into Draco's dark mysterious silver orbs. Draco looking into Hermione's warm chocolatey is that a word? Chocolatey.. don't think soo, but it's MY ff so I can choose wat I want.. MWAH HAHAHa.... okay back to story brown eyes. Professor Snape looked at Draco sharply and then to Hermione. He glared at Hermione menacingly. He stepped in between them and told Hermione," Ms. Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Move out of the way, your blocking my view!" Hermione said unexpectantly. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth quickly. Everybody in the room was snickering, even the Slytherins. SHOCKIN!!!!

"Ms. Granger, ten points from Gryffindor! AND detention for the whole week becuase I want to," Professor Snape said grinning.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned while running her hands through her auburn and wavy hair.

Draco noticed this and did something that he shouldn't have done. "Professor Snape? May I be in charge of Granger's detention. Since I have things in planned."

"I guess so Mr. Malfoy. As we proceed to the Veritasium Potion. And Ms. Granger, I suggest that you shouldn't keep whispering to Mr. Longbottoms ear for the answers." Professor Snape said not even looking at Hermione and Neville. Draco just sneered.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everybody started to pack up their bags." Ms. Granger this is the last class, you need to report to Mr. Malfoy. As soon as possible?"

"Yes sir," Hermione grumbled. So Hermione just sat in her seat.

Professor Snape walked out of the room turning once to see Hermione just staring at the chalkboard covered with ingredient names.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy will not come out of the chalkboard. I sug-" Professor was interrupted by Draco himself. " I see Mr. Malofy is here now. You have three hours, Mr. Malfoy." And he left.


	2. Feelings for Hermione? Feelings for Drac...

Hey readers!! Welpz.. hope you have fun reading this chapter! Sorry for making ya'll wait so long. It's just all the fucked up homework --' welpz.. once again. hab fun!!

Tom: I hate homework too.

Susie: Who asked for your opinion?

Tom: Oh, well, just saying.

Susie: fine well say bye to the readers!

Tom: "waving" bye!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy will not come out of the chalkboard. I sug-" Professor was interrupted by Draco himself. " I see Mr. Malofy is here now. You have three hours, Mr. Malfoy." And he left. Draco hopped onto Professor's Snape's desk and sat.

"Granger, there's something wrong with this picture. Aren't you supposed to be cussing at me, hitting me, pointing your wand at me and threatening to hex me?" Draco asked.

"I'm over that phase. I've learned what EVER I do, nobody listens or understands," Hermione answered but looking away from the chalkboard now, but at Draco.

Draco's POV

Why is she staring at me like that! Stop it Granger! Your eyes are so brown and warm, .. TOO WARM! Eh, what ever, I guess I'll just look away. Damn it, can't turn away, still staring at her. She stares at me I stare at her.

"So, Malfoy, what are you going to do with me for THREE HOURS?" Oh ho! She wants to do 'something' eih? Hm... what should I do to the mudblood. Maybe command her to bend down and kiss the hem of my robes and say 'Praise Draco Malfoy' continuously. Could work, but I don't want mudblood germs on my robes! Ugh, what am I going to do with her. I could be doing so much better then here with HER. Why did I agree with Snape. Note to self : Don't ever suggest to take over detention.

"Malfoy, I thought you had 'things' planned. That's what you said right?" Oh, yeah! But waite, the 'thing' planned was Granger kissing the hem of my robes. I guess I'll just have to say -

" I don't know Mudlblood. I guess, you can just go on moping around." WOAAAAH!!! Did I just say that? Note to self : Never say that again. Finally, she's looking away.

Hermione's POV

Why is he staring at me? What is his problem, maybe if I just turn away, then maybe he'll stop! His eyes are so cold and silvery-bluish look. It's actually scary, I haven't even met someone whose eye's are so cold yet you want to look at them again! Stop it Hermione, just turn away and everything will be fine. Come on! TURN!! Ugh,... can't turn away, I still want to look, maybe I should just say something.

"Malfoy, I thought you had 'things' planned. That's what you said right?" HAHA! Beat that! Let me see you answer that hm..? NO, I don't think soo!! But he's still looking at me, I think I should turn away....

"I don't know Mudblood. I guess, you can just go on moping around." Woah woah!! DId he just say, I don't know? That's a first, I thought he was that evil master mind who could figure up anything. I guess I'll just go on sulking then. First, turn my head towards the window!

End of Hermione's and Draco's POV

Hermione got up from her chair and walked over to the very miniscule window. She placed her palm of her hand on the glass and stared out and said," Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

Draco was playing with his robes and answered," Yeah, what?"

"I need some advice, I don't know but I guess you would understand, but I don't know how to handle this." Hermione started and Draco got up and went towards Hermione and leaned against the wall and waited for Hermione to finish. " Your remember when Harry, ugh.. bastard, when he so called defeated Voldemort right?" Draco nodded his head. " Well, now Harry OR Ron won't talk to me anymore, neither will the Gryffindors. What's wrong? Did I do something? All I did was spend almost 2 days striaght in the library, trying to find out how to stop Voldemort in his plans, and once I found out, I told Harry, like I would always do. So off he goes defeat Voldemort and come back, and everybody's proud of him. Never even mentioned my name once while he gave a speech on how he defeated Voldemort. How can that be possible? If it wasn't for me! He wouldn't be here right now. If it wasn't for me, the muggles and magical people, would've been dead. WHY won't the guys talk to me anymore." Hermione let a silent tear roll down her cheek. Draco reached towards Hermione to wipe the tear away, but Hermione already did so he made it seem like he was about to ask Hermione something.

"So, Granger, your saying, that you spend 48 hours striaght looking in the library and when you found out how Harry could defeat Voldemort you told him. He went and defeated him but never said anything else afterwards?" Draco asked and Hermione answered with a nod and a sniff.

"I thought he and Ron were my friends, not JUST friends, but best friends. We've been together for SIX years! And this is how they repay me? I should've noticed a long time ago when they came up to me. It was everywhere, I should've known the clues what Ron was giving me. I still remember when Ron was making fun of me in my first year. Damn him." Hermione let silent tears roll all over her face, and she started to sniffle. Draco turned around and sighed when he turned back around, he found Hermione crying. Draco couldn't stand it, so he went over to her and patted her on the back. Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and sobbed on his shoulder. he was very surprised.

"Granger."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Come Granger, it isn't the end of the world."

Hermione looked up and Draco and said," You don't understand do you? My friends, or my so called friends ditched me after they didn't need my brains anymore! How would you feel if Crabbe and Goyle just ditched you for another meaner person?"

"Well, I'd probably go beat the shit out of that guy who took them, or just forget about it, I still have Blaise." Draco said still holding Hermione.

"But would people fear you more since you don't have your goons anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Well.... I've been working out to don't you know? Well of course you don't, but still, playing quidditch isn't fun and games. The reason why I'm losing to Harry so often is because I always work out in the morning and I'm to tired. I still have to work out or I'm too cramped up." Draco said while laughing.

"It's that funny? You think losing is funny? Wow, I thought you would be all fucked up after you lost a game." Hermione said.

"Oh, so now Granger is saying curse words? I like that." Draco answered.

" Just call me Hermione, but I don't know if I can call you Draco." Hermione said.

"But you just did, and I guess I will, I don't know, let me say it to see if it'll work right." Draco said and he tested it out," Hermione... hm.. Herm- Hermione... No, I can't do it."

"COME ON DRACO!!!" Hermione said playfully.

"No, no, can't do it, to painful. See what it does when I say your name? See look at this, Hermione." once Draco said Hermione he grabbed his heart and acted as if he were in pain.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder but not hard enough, so she slapped him on the back and made Draco fall over. Draco stood up and looked at Hermione, stray hairs strewn around his face, his hard silver-blue eyes were locked onto her gaze. Draco reached in for a kiss before they knew it, they were just slightly kissing and Draco led Hermione towards one of the desks and sat her down there. He kept kissing her but Hermone pulled away. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, we were kissing but you broke apart." Draco said.

"No, you were kissing me? Why? What's wrong? Your actually kissing me? The one you always called 'mudblood' and nasty things!" Hermione shouted.

"I don't know, I guess it was perfect for the moment. Isn't it? You were crying and I couldn't stop you so I guess kissing helped stop it? I don't know, but damn, your a great kisser. Where did you learn that?" Draco said while checking Hermione out.

Draco's POV

Damnit what am I doing?

' Last time I checked you were kissing Mudblood Granger.'

It's Hermione but just don't call her Mudblood for awhile.

' Awww... is wittle Draco starting to like Granger?'

Damn it I told you call her Hermione!

' Suit yourself but how are you going to explaing what you said to Hermione?'

End of Draco's POV

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at Draco.


	3. Noel

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Oh, um.. nothing, just well, I was fighting with my sub-conscious. heh heh," Draco responded with a childish expression on his face.

"Oh...kay," Hermione giggled. Then she checked her Guess? watch. There was only 1 hour and 30 minutes left until detention was over. "You do know its your fault that we're in here right?"

" Yeah."

"Well, if you hadn't opened your mouth we wouldn't be here, but I'm glad you did open you mouth. It's nice to talk to someone about my problem," Hermione said looking down and blushing. There was an awkward silence between the two. Draco sat next to Hermione on the desk that she was sitting on. Hermione was still looking down but she did notice Draco coming and sitting next to her. She glanced at him then looked back down. Draco noticed so he reached out his hand and lifted Hermione's cheek and guided it to move to face him. They looked into each other's eyes once more. Draco leaned in towards Hermione and Hermione leaned in towards Draco also. They were a few millimeters away from each other and Hermione brushed her lips against Draco's lips. It made him hard, this didn't ever happen to him before. He never was hard from a girl when she brushed up against him. Neither of them didn't move any closer then this position. Draco wanted to make his move first so he reached out and placed his palms on both sides of Hermione's cheeks. His thumbs stroked her cheeks gently and pulled her closer to him. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head then leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips first. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her like there was no tommorrow. For a few moments Hermione went along with Draco but she pulled away. She stood up and grabbed her book sack and started to pack her things.

"What are you doing?" Draco fumed.

"I'm packing, can't you see?" Hermione smartly said.

"Stop being a smart arse! You know what I'm talking about! Why'd you stop kissing me!?" Draco snapped.

"Are you just acting like you cared? I bet you do this to every girl in this school. Well nearly every girl who was stupid enough to go out with you. You were about to lure me in and then make me have the best time of my life and then drop. Well, I've known you as an enemy and I definately know that you're going to hurt me in the end. Don't even bother to say anything because nothing will change my mind," Hermione responded and then she just sat down on her chair and kept a vigil to see if the detention was up yet. Draco, with a red face, sat back down on his assigned seat in Potions Class which was right next to Hermione.

"Could you go and sit somewhere else?" Hermione suggested but looked away from Draco.

"No, I can do whatever I want to. Besides, I'M supposed to tell you what to do and not to do," Draco taunted.

"Shit that," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Draco shouted.

"SHIT THAT! ARE YOU HAPPY?! I SAID SHIT THAT!" Hermione screamed. Her cheeks were getting red but not in a blushing way, but this was a sign from Hermione to tell anybody to back away from her. Draco had a surprised look on his face. He had seen Hermione mad before but not scary. She was looking and acting scary right now at that moment.

"CALM DOWN!" Draco shouted back. 

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO! THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY SO YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Hermione screamed back.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Professor Snape yelled while storming into the room. Hermione grabbed her bag and walked off out of the classroom. Hermione had silent tears roll down. Soon she had a red tear-stained face. Nobody was in the hallways, so it was probably dinnertime. She wasn't hungry so she took the hallway that had a stairway that led to the Head Common Room. She ran up the stairs and found Harry and Ron standing infront of the portriat.

"Why are we here again?" Ron asked.

"We need help from Hermione so we're going to ask her to forgive us about ignoring her! Ron, I told you that twenty minutes ago!" Harry whispered.

Hermione heard what they were saying. Harry wasn't to quiet enough. Hermione stormed towards Harry and Ron with her wand out.

"Get out!" Hermione screamed. 

Ron seemed fine for getting out but Harry grabbed on to the back of Ron's collar and said," Hermione. I'm really sorry that Ron and I have been ignoring you. I hope you forgive us?" Harry put on his sad face that made Hermione get into things that she didn't want to. Hermione and Harry knew that if he made that face it would convince her. Hermione was about to turn away but she stared at him in the eye and spoke," Get out of my site right now. I don't give a care what you're saying right now. It seems to me that Ron's happy to leave. So WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry didn't move so Hermione raised her wand and threatened," I swear, if you do not move both of your arses out of my sight. There will be pain to come along with it."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry responded.

"Yeah! What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell Dumbledore? Ha, I can just say you were harrassing me. He'll believe me more than you. He's probably the only sensible person who knows that I have been up FORTY-EIGHT hours to help YOU beat that bloody Voldemort. Yet this is what I get? A broken friendship? I can give you detention right now or anyday if I want to. I can make your life hell this year. So you better watch out,... Potter," Hermione stressed on the last word.

"So now we're on last names? Fine by me. Come'on Ron. We're leaving," Harry said without taking his eyes off of Hermione. Hermione glared back then turned around once Harry and Ron were out of sight. She started to cry silently. Little did she know Draco was behind one of the stone pillars in the hallway. Draco glanced at Hermione to make sure that she wasn't looking and strolled in the hallway acting like he didn't hear or see Hermione.

"Strix Struma," Draco told the portrait that opened with a creak. He went into the portrait hole but went back out and asked Hermione," Are you coming in or not?" Hermione trudged after him. The portrait closed automatically and Hermione ran towards the closest room that she could find and she slammed the door. She found that her stuff was already there so she just grabbed her portable CD player from her trunks. She planned to tune out the whole world for now. She put it on high with the bass all the way up. She played My Prerogative by Britney Spears.

_People can take everything away from you _

_But they can never take away your truth _

_But the question is.. _

_Can you handle mine? _

_They say I'm crazy _

_I really don't care _

_That's my prerogative _

_They say I'm nasty _

_But I don't give a damn _

_Getting boys is how I live _

_Some ask me questions _

_Why am I so real? _

_But they don't undersand me _

_I really don't know the deal about my sister _

_Trying hard to make it right _

_Not long ago _

_Before I won this fight _

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live? _

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions _

_That's my prerogative _

_that's my prerogative _

_(it's my prerogative) _

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) _

_You can't tell me what to do _

_Don't get me wrong _

_I'm really not souped _

_Ego trips is not my thing _

_All these strange relationships really gets me down _

_I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around _

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live? _

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions _

_That's my prerogative _

_That's my prerogative _

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live? _

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions _

_That's my prerogative _

_that's my prerogative _

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) _

_You can't tell me what to do _

_why can't I live my life _

_without all of the things _

_That people say _

_oh oh _

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live? _

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions _

_That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy) _

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me _

_Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm use to) _

_I don't need permission, make my own decisions _

_That's my prerogative _

_(it's my prerogative)_

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. There was know answer. Draco went up the stairs that led to their rooms. He heard some music going on the first room, he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried the door knob, it was unlocked to so opened the door and found Hermione sleeping with her CD player on. He went towards the slumbering Hermione and took the earphones off of her ears and stopped the player. He sighed then he turned around and walked towards the door. He looked back at her once more, then he went out and shut the door. He walked quickly to the other side of the hall where the bathroom was. He opened the door quickly and went towards the sink. He turned on the cold water tap and stuck his hands into the cool water. He washed his face once then looked at himself in the mirror.

Draco's POV

What's wrong with me? Am I growing to soft for Granger now? I can't believe this is happening!

'Speak for yourself! Your the one who kissed her twice. It wasn't her who started it, it was you! If father hears about this your dead.'

Don't even mention father right now. I don't want to talk about him. Also, it was hormones kicking in when I started kissing her. She looked so sad, I thought if I kissed her, she could feel better.

'Oh yeah. Her greates enemy is kissing her and she's in Heaven. Yeah right.'

Shut up

'I'm your conscience you can't tell me to shut up. I'm in your head twenty-four seven! I'm the one who controls your dreams!'

So it wasn't me thinking about Parkinson?

'Nope'

You, you made me have it with her?! You crazy fucking conscience.

'So it was a nightmare. Can't anybody have nightmares about Parkinson?'

Just leave me alone.

'Why?'

Just be quiet for the rest of the day for now.

'I'll be back!'

End of Draco's POV

Draco grabbed a towel that was lying besides the sink. He wiped his face and threw the green towel back on sink countertop. He walked out of the bathroom and went to his room. His things were there, and the room was his House's colors. Walls were greyish-silver, forest green curtains, silver and green bedsheets that were silky, and had a greyish-silver couch that had forest green throwpillows. It was cold in this room, just like the Slytherin Common Room and the bedrooms there. When he was in Hermione's room, it wasn't cold, it was warm, even if the fireplace wasn't lit. He grabbed his wand that was in his side pockets. He flicked his wand towards the fire place and said Igneto The fireplace lit up and the room was bright, but it still had a cool draft. Draco didn't mind the draft, he was used to that from the Malfoy Manor. He went towards the couch and laid down on it with one of the pillows underneath his head.

"What is wrong with me?"Draco said to himself.

_knock knock_

"What?!" Draco yelled.

_knock knock_

"Damn it! What do you want?" Draco yelled while jumping up from his couch. He walked quickly towards the door and opened it. He found a little tawny brown kitten that was hitting his head on the door.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered while looking down. "Let's go to Granger and see if your hers. By the way are you a girl or boy?" Draco said while picking the kitten up.

"Meow," the kitten purred.

"Oh, heh, girl," Draco said and placed the kitten on his shoulder and walked towards Hermione's room and knocked.

"Granger, open the door."

She didn't answer.

"Granger, are you there?" Draco asked and opened the door. He looked around the room, but she wasn't anywhere. She wasn't in her bed or her sitting room. He walked out of her room and went to the bathroom.

"Granger are you there?" Draco yelled while knocking the door.

There was no water sound or an answer. So Draco went downstairs and looked around their Common Room.

"Granger! Where are you?" Draco yelled.

"No need to yell!" Hermione said while sitting up from one of the crimson red couches.

"Where were you?" Draco demanded.

"I was right here all along. I woke up from my sleep, went downstairs and started to read. Is that a crime? To read? I didn't know that your Highness," Hermione sarcastically said and plopped back down on the couch and started to read again. Draco walked towards the couch that Hermione was lying on and asked," Do you have a cat?"

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked without looking at him. Draco grew angry, he hated it when somebody was talking to him but not even looking at him. He grabbed Hermione's book and closed it and asked her again.

"Do you have a cat?"

"YES! And what is your problem? I'm trying to read!" Hermione said while trying to grab her book that Draco had in his hands. He easily dodged her hands and then said," Is this your cat?" The tawny meowed and jumped from his shoulder and snuggled in Draco's arm.

Hermione giggled,"He seemes more like yours then mine."

"Well, I found HER infront of my door. I was wondering if it was yours. Well, it's not mine, I guess I'll just throw it out," Draco said while walking towards the opening of the portriat.

"WHAT! Throw a baby kitten out? You must be crazy!" Hermione shouted at him and ran towards Draco and grabbed the kitten.

"It's all right, big meanie Draco won't throw you away," Hermione said while the kitten snuggled towards Hermione's arm and started to purr.

"You said my first name?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know, just came out. Don't make a big deal about it, the kitten needs to know your first name!" Hermione pointed out," yes you do" Hermione started to rub the kitten's head. The kitten closed it's eyes and purred.

"Draco, what are you going to call HER?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. What's a good name for the cat?" Draco said while walking towards one of the couches.

"It depends, are you going to keep her or not," Hermione asked.

"She seems more like your kitten then mine," Draco used one of Hermione's sentences earlier.

"Sod off! You found her first!" Hermione said.

"And your point is?" Draco smartly said.

"That its yours, and that's that." Hermione said while sitting on the couch she was sitting on earilier.

"Fine, let's call her ....... Noel?" Draco asked.

"That's a pretty name. Do you like that name Noel?" She asked the kitten.

"Meow," Noel answered.


	4. Imagining things or what!

Hey Readers! Sorry I haven't been putting up new chapters.. but lately school is getting harder and harder. Yes.. I know.. people who THINK I'm like in highschool... pshhh yeah right.. I'm in seventh grade.. eyah. seventh.. .. we just had our finals.. and I got a 88 on muh LA part of the finals. It's all right.. I guess.. but I have plenty more chapters for you all so... happy reading! ooh and have a good christmas and a happy new year

"Fine, let's call her ....... Noel?" Draco asked.

"That's a pretty name. Do you like that name Noel?" She asked the kitten.

"Meow," Noel answered.

"Your sooo cute!" Hermione said to the kitten in a baby voice. Draco looked at Hermione in disgust and said," Is it THAT cute? I mean, look at me! I bet I'm cuter then that cat." Hermione turned around and shot a look at Draco; when he saw how sharp her eyes were he acted as if he was dying. Draco fell off the couch and landed on the floor. Pain shot up his shoulder blades and hips. He really was in pain. Hermione thought that Draco was joking around, but sooner or later she found Draco in the grasp of pain. Hermione rushed towards him and kneeled down and started to ask him," What happened?!?! What did you do!" Draco started to get up but ended up pushed down by Hermione. "NO! Stay down on the floor. Just don't move right now. Let me go get my wand if there's any serious injuries," Hermione yelled while running up to her room to go and get her wand. When she came back down to the Common Room she found Draco sitting upright on the couch he was sitting on; reading. Hermione walked up to Draco who was still reading and started to wave her hand back and forth infront of his face. Draco kept on reading, but soon came to his boiling point.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Draco yelled.

"I thought you were on the floor last time I checked, and you were writhing on the floor. Wasn't that right? Or was it my imagination?" Hermione asked.

"That was very nice of you. Thinking that I was in pain when I wasn't. Do you hate me that much?" Draco replied while setting his book down on his side.

"But, I thought before, you fell down on the floor!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, and..." Draco said picking up his book again and started to read again.

"Weren't you in pain?"

"The only pain I was in, was when you pushed me back down on the floor. I don't mind falling down from the couch, but when you pushed me down, damn, that hurts," Draco said without looking up.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said while blushing," so your all right then?"

"What do you think? I'm reading back on the couch aren't I? I'm fine, stop worrying," Draco said. Hermione just looked at him and said nothing. Draco noticed this without looking up so he said," I know I have a great body, but you don't need to stare. Staring's rude you know." Hermione blushed and looked away. Draco lifted his book from his lap into the front of his face. He moved his head towards the right and looked at Hermione for awhile and said," I'm leaving."

Hermione looked at him and said," Where are you going? You aren't going to ditch school are you?"

"ME?! Ditch school? You've GOT to be kidding me, I'm leaving, TO TAKE A SHOWER. So knock before you come in," Draco said. He got up and took his book with him upstairs.

Hermione's POV

"What should I do now?" Hermione thought while resting on a couch.

' You should go upstairs in a little while and take all of Malfoy's clothes and towels in there. Oh, and his wand also.' her conscience said.

NO! I didn't mean that, but good idea. But I meant, what should I do with Harry and Ron. I need revenge for what they did. Hermione tightned her hands into fists.

' Do what you said to them. Make their life Hell this year.'

Yeah, I know, but HOW. That's what I've been trying to ask you!

' I"m your inner conscience remember? I'm part of you so I feel hurt also, but still, I suggest you go upstairs right now and get all of Malfoy's clothes, the towels, and his wand!'

I guess I need something to do. Ok, let's do it.

'More like YOU'LL do it.'

End of Hermione's POV

Draco's POV

I wonder what's wrong with the Golden Trio these days. I've heard what Hermione had to say, but never knew Golden Boy could be so cold. Heh, but not colder then me. Draco smirks in the shower.

' Your not so cold as you think you are.'

Why the fuck did you come back and why are you intruding my mind!?

'I told you I would come back.'

I didn't think it would be this quick. Come back when I'm talking to myself.

'Fine'

Finally, he's gone.

'I'm back.'

Damn it! What is your problem!

'You said "come back when I'm talking to myself." Your talking to yourself, so I came back.'

Stop being a smart arse. I'm not talking anymore.

End of Draco's POV


	5. It was just a joke

Draco bent down and got a bar of soap and started to wash his face with the suds. Little did he know, Hermione crept into the bathroom and looked around to see if Draco's clothes, towels, and wand were. When she saw Draco's fogged up body, she blushed and turned away and continued on her mission. She spotted Draco's clothes just a few feet away from her. She dashed silently and quickly towards the clothes and grabbed them. She searched inside his robe pockets and found his wand. It had his name engraved in it. She looked around and saw fluffy green and red towels in a neat stack near the shower. Draco turned off the water and Hermione quickly dashed near the shower and got all of the towels. Then she ran towards her room, opened the door, and then slammed it shut.

"Someone's angry," Draco thought and walked out of the shower. He walked towards the bathroom sink and placed his hands on the white marble. He looked down and saw that his clothes weren't there. He looked around everywhere and then spotted that the towels were gone that was right next to the shower. He walked towards the shower but tripped slightly on a towel. He looked down and saw there was a small towel that had green and red stripes. He opened the door slightly ajar and looked around to see if Hermione was walking around. Then he remembered that Hermione slammed her door. Then he thought," Maybe Hermione took my clothes. But if she did, wouldn't I know?" Draco closed the door and rapidly tied the towel around his waist and went out the door and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?" Hermione answered sweetly while sitting on Draco's clothes, wand, and towels that were under her pillows.

"It's the Grim Reaper. Just open the fucking door!" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm but slowly went into a yell.

"Fine, it's open," Hermione said with a flick of her wand.

Draco opened the door and looked around her room. Hermione gasped and said while covering her eyes but still peeking a little," You know you could just walk in with clothes. I'd appreciate if you had clothes right now."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Draco snapped," fork over the clothes. NOW."

"What do you ever mean?" Hermione sweetly said.

"Give me everything that you took from me," Draco said containing his anger.

Hermione opened her hands and shook her head. "Damn it woman! Give me my clothes!" Draco yelled while water was dripping from his hair and body. (A/N: SIGH) Hermione looked at Draco's face and looked down slowly admiring every part of him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Draco said.

Hermione blushed and turned her face away but replied," I'm still not giving you your clothes OR towel. You'll just have to ....... stay in your room ... forever. Everybody would rejoice and say 'yeah Draco can't come out of his room because he's naked.'" Hermione said with sarcasm.

Draco glared at Hermione even though she couldn't see him, but she definitely felt the glare. "Oh, don't worry, I'd walk out naked. Girls wouldn't mind, maybe some guys won't either."

Hermione questioned," What! You mean, there are.... g-g-gay guys in school?" (A/N: No offense to gay guys and lesbians out there!)

"You didn't know? I had to deal with them after quiddtich. I hear that Harry's one," Draco grimaced with disgust," who would think. Golden Boy, is gay. And guess who he's with?"

Hermione was on the edge of her bed. "Who is it? Please tell me?!"

Draco glared at Hermione for a second then softened his gaze. "If you give me my clothes back and towel I'll tell you. Which is later, maybe meaning never, but give me my clothes back. Now?!" He shivered; Hermione noticed that his lips were slightly tinted with blue. She stood up from her bed and grabbed his clothes and towel. She walked up to him and handed them to him.

"Turn around, I'm going to change in here, too cold outside," Draco said while motioning Hermione to turn around. Hermione questioned," You could run over to your room, besides this is MY ROOM?" Even though she was still arguing with him, she turned around. Draco tightened the towel and placed a knot in it. He threw his pants, boxer, and towel on one of the red chairs that was close to him. He pulled over a collarless polo black tee that was loose, he grabbed his boxer and pulled it up underneath the towel, just incase. He unwrapped the towel that was securely fastened and flung it over to the red chair. He grabbed his pants and lifted his right leg and placed it in the leg hole and did the same with his left. The pants were soft and fuzzy and gray, nearly the same color as his eyes.

"Turn around Granger, I'm done changing," Draco said while grabbing the bigger towel and started to dry his silvery-blonde hair. Hermione slowly turned around; she still noticed that Draco had blue lips.

"Malfoy, your lips are blue."

Draco shrugged while drying his hair still. Hermione walked up to him leaving a small space between them. She raised her hand and placed her palm on Draco's forehead, it was extremely hot.

"Draco," she whispered," I think you have a cold." She grabbed the towel that Draco had in his hand; she then grabbed his hand and led him over to her bed. "Lay down in the bed, I'll go get some cold towels to put on your forehead." Draco did as he was told, and looked at Hermione in fascination. Nobody cared for him if he had a cold forehead or a hot forehead. Hermione started to walk out of her room to the bathroom, but turned around and looked at him and said, "Get in the covers, its warmer."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione went to the bathroom and grabbed one of the red towels that were stacked nearly near her part of the sink. She quickly grabbed the smallest one stacked on the top. She turned on the facet that was tinged slightly light blue. She left the water running, threw the towel right next to the sink and went towards the cabinets. She opened them up and started to rummage to find a small iron pot. She didn't succeed; she thought for a moment and went towards her room to get her wand. She briskly walked towards her nightstand next to the bed. She slowly picked up her wand while looking at Draco, he had short uneven breaths. She pushed back his blonde bangs and placed her hand on his forehead. He grumbled, "its cold," and went back to sleep. His forehead was extremely hotter than before, she grew worried, and she rushed back to the bathroom with her wand at hand. She casted a spell to create a small pot, she picked up the pot and placed it under the running water. She waited just a few seconds till the water reached about three fourths of the way up. Hermione grabbed the towel and threw it in the pot and walked towards her room. She placed the water filled pot besides the bed. Hermione walked towards one of the simple chairs with the red satin cushioned chair and dragged it over to the bedside. She bent down to grab the pot; she placed it on the chair and then sat next to Draco on her bed. She reached over to the pot and lifted the red towel carefully and wrung the water out. She folded it inside the pot into a small rectangular figure. She leaned over and once again pushed Draco's strands of hair on his forehead, and then she placed the cold towel onto his forehead. She slowly got up but Draco grumbled and moved towards Hermione and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him on the bed. Hermione was caught by surprise and yelped. Draco snuggled next to Hermione and mumbled," Don't leave me." Hermione sighed and wondered whether he was awake or asleep, but then she just concluded that he was in a sick mind and didn't know what he was doing. So she got in the covers, more likely she had to convince Draco that she was just going under the covers because he had his arms around her. He agreed and she went inside the cover, he moved closer to her. Hermione thought," His body's extremely hot. I wonder how sick he is." hahah readers.. I mean like.. the heat from the sun kind of hot.. not the body IS hot.. but.. it is hot.. hahah... both hots...

"Draco?" she whispered.

She got a groan for an answer.

"I think we need to take you to the hospital wing."

Draco shook his head.

"Yes, we need to go the hospital wing, if I'd known you were so prone to getting sick, I would've given your clothes. I was just joking around with you."

She finally got an answer from him," I know."

Hermione looked up and found Draco looking straight ahead to the other side of the wall.  
"But you don't want to go to hospital wing?"

"No."

"Your cold's just going to get worse."

"Then let it get worse."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like living or anything right now."

"Why? You looked fine before this all happened."

"Repeat that."

Hermione repeated," Why? You looked-"

"Stop," Draco interrupted. "I looked."

"Oh."

"Tell me, I might be able to help."

"It's long."

"Well, if you won't get up, it's going to be a long night."

Draco thought for a moment and agreed.

"My life's a living hell."

"I thought it was perfect. Your father, a rich man, your mum.. like a trophy for your father, you .. the perfect son they wanted. Great grades..and... more" Hermione said.

He lifted one eyebrow when he heard and more but didn't mention anything and continued. He scoffed," You think my life's perfect? The way you see our family is the way my dad wants everyone to see it, but at home." He paused.

Hermione said," At your home....."

Draco sighed," At home, he casts crucio curses to anyone who disobeys him. Mum, ... poor mum, father gets mad very easily, and she has to deal with him at night. Screaming and yelling, curses being shot around everywhere. Her getting beating up by my bloody father. He isn't even a father. Now he's forcing me to get the dark mark? Who the hell would want their skin marked of that rubbish?! Crazy lunatics like my father."  
Draco started to shake with anger. Hermione placed her hand on his chest," Calm down, this might be the easiest way for you to become better with all the stress. Keep going."

Draco looked down at Hermione. "She looks so sweet, only if she wasn't a mudblood," he thought to himself," no, I don't care if she is or not. She has a good hear though, but of course.. as always."

Hermione looked up when he looked down at her. "His eyes are so forbidden with his emotions raging inside. Dark shades of blue and silver mixed in together, fighting for dominance," she thought.

Draco softened his gaze.

"Now, this is the real him," Hermione thought to herself when Draco did softened his gaze.

"Draco, do continue."

He sighed, and said," Can't we go and get something to eat?"

Hermione looked at him with a coy smile," Who's the guy who said you didn't want to go anywhere?"  
"I said I didn't want to go the hospital wing. BIG difference," Draco smartly said and got up from the bed. He held out his hand for Hermione to reach and grab. She grabbed his hand gently and got up. It was cool and welcoming, his hands were.

"I wonder if you're feeling better," Hermione said while reaching Draco's forehead while standing on her toes. His forehead was slightly hot. "You're getting better."

"That's because I have a wonderful doctor," Draco thought," You make me feel better when I talk to you about these things."

She held out her hand, Draco cautiously grabbed it. "Let's go down to the Great Hall?"

Draco nodded and walked off to the door, hand in hand.


	6. Hot or Not?

Heyy, this is a bit longer? well, I FINALLY put out a chapter, I've been working on them. well.. have fun I guess!

"That's because I have a wonderful doctor," Draco thought," you make me feel better when I talk to you about these things."

She held out her hand, Draco cautiously grabbed it. "Let's go down to the Great Hall?"

Draco nodded and walked off to the door, hand in hand.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Hermione and Draco were walking down the hallways, hand in hand, the few students who passed by them were gawking. Of course Draco and Hermione noticed this, but before Hermione could say something Draco yelled," Take a picture! It'll last longer!" The students ran towards their own destination. Draco snickered. Hermione hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"That was evil, but true."  
"Exactly, that's why I said it."

"Hm... okay. Well, here we are," Hermione said while letting go of Draco's hand. "Bye!" Hermione started to open the doors to the hall, but Draco stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eat dinner. Is that a crime?"

"No, but ... why did you let go of my hand?"Draco said while looking down at his feet.

"One, I have to go inside. Two, what would people think when we come in hand in hand smiling from ear to ear?"

"True... wait.. your smiling! Why? I thought it would be painful for you to even TOUCH my hand. I thought you just went along with the program," Draco shot questions to her, mainly trying to make her stay where she was.

Hermione told Draco," I'm smiling because I'm happy, and I don't have to give you MY reason for being happy. Now, can we go in!"

"Fine," Draco sighed and opened the door. "After you."

Hermione went inside and walked towards the Gryffindor Table while Draco, to the Slytherins.  
(A/N: Okay, I'm goign to make it first Hermione's side of the table like what's happening. Then after, I'll do what happened to Draco alrightie? AIIGHT!)

Gryffindor Table

Hermione started to walk slowly towards the Gryffindor Table with her head down.  
"Hey Hermione!" Lavender and Parvarti said simatanously.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, hey!" She walked towards Lavender and Parvartie. Then noticed Ron and Harry were sitting next to them. Hermione was about to turn to a different direction, but she noticed that if she did turn and go away, Harry would be winning this battle. She sat right infront of Harry and Ron while sitting next to Lavender.

"So, how was your detention with Draco?" Lavender asked while facing towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry and Ron. Then said," It was great. He was the usual self, but somewhat different. We understood each other, I know, it sounds insane for me and Dr-Malfoy to actually get along in one room right? Well, it happened."  
Lavender was gawking and then stuttered out," Y-y-you and DRACO got along together for nearly TWO HOURS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!"

"Well, you better believe it," Hermione said cooly.

"Do you know what we have to do about this!" Lavender said in a rushed voice full of excitement.

Hermione paused and said," Um, no."

"Well, your going to have to tell me what happened EXACTLY! At detention, in the Head Common Room and every single bit of detail!" Lavender said while shaking from excitement. She turned towards Parvarti who was obviously flirting with Seamus.

"Parvarti!" Lavender pulled her best friend by the shoulder," Hermione and Draco are actually getting along! Remember they had that detention together! Well, look at Hermione now! No cuts or any scratches! None whatsoever! This is like, Hogwarts History!"

"Well, we can't just stand here and wait for the other things to happen! We have to know every juicy detail about this! Get Hermione! We need for to fess up the details!" Parvarti said in the same tone of excitement as Lavender. Lavender nodded her head and turned towards Hermione.  
"Hermione!"

Hermione was eating her soup, but when Lavender yelled out her name she jumped up from shock and the table shook. The soup almost fell over but Hermione stopped it before it could fall down. Hermione looked at her over excited friend and said," Yes?"

"Parvarti and I need to speak to you later. We need all the details, and this can be our girls night. Well, you know that the seventh years get to have their own floor right? Well, why don't you come over there and we can talk about things," Lavender said while winking when she said things.

"Sure, why not, I'll have to tell Dr - Malfoy that I'm going over to the Gryffindor Halls," Hermione responded.

"Okay, so wh-"

Lavender was interrupted by Harry.

"So your all cuddly towards Malfoy now!" Harry said while his voice getting louder.

Hermione looked at him with disgust," Is this your business you need to know about?"

"It does when it deals with a Malfoy and a Gryffindor!"

"Potter, is this your saying of a white flag?" Hermione asked.

"Hell no,...Granger," Potter said and then added, " I don't give up easily."

Parvarti, Lavender and Seamus were shocked. One, Hermione and Harry were actually fighting, and two, calling each other by their last names.

"Oh really? Don't give up easy do you! Then what was last year when you were trying to look up things in the library to see if you could defeat Voldemort, and then stopped, at eleven o'clock because you needed to sleep! If I were you I would've kept myself awake for my sake, because if I didn't do this then you would've been dead, righ this minute. Isn't that called giving up! I was to worried about your bloody arse that you would be killed, and then I found the right spell that would help you win, and you go and kill him. You come back and act like you don't even no me. Great way to treat one of your best friends after they have been reading for almost two days straight?" Hermione said while raising her voice.

Lavender gasped, " Is THAT how it happened! Harry told us that you wanted to be alone so he didn't bother you!."

Harry looked fiercely at Lavender and said through his clenched teeth, "Shut the hell up."

Hermione scoffed," So that's what you told them! That I wanted to be alone? Well, I've made up my descision, I WILL make your last year at Hogwarts, a living.. Hell."

Hermione sat up from the bench and walked off but then turned around and smiled,"Lavender. Parvarti, are you two going to come with me?"

They both got up from their seats and walked towards Hermione and started to chatter about what was happening between Harry and her.

"Hermione, I didn't know it was THAT serious! What happened last year?"

"Why were we so blind about this!"

They kept shooting these questions at her and Hermione answered them easily. They walked towards the hallways towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Slytherin Table

Draco walked towards the Slytherin Table with his head held up high, but soon it fell down once a certain someone screamed.

"DRACY POO!" Pansy screeched while jumping up from the bench.

Draco sighed and walked slower. Pansy ran towards Draco and hugged him and said," I've missed you!"

"It's only been what, five hours since the last time you've seen me!" Draco said while shrugging Pansy off.

"But isn't that a long time!" Pansy said in her annoying high voice.

'God this woman needs to lower her voice down... like Hermione's.'

_I have a feeling that your starting to like Granger. _

'What the fuck. Why would I like her!'

_You talk about her in your head a lot. _

'And your point is...'

_You talk a lot about her and you think about her almost all the time. _

'Do not!'

_Now your acting like a little child. Shame on you. _

Draco just walked away and sat next to Blaise, while Crabbe and Goyle were sitting infront of them. Pansy followed behind but saw that there wasn't any seats left at the table, so she just sighed and walked back over to her Slytherin friends. Draco placed his head onto his hands and sighed.

"What's wrong mate? Granger got a hold of your tongue?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Draco looked up and glared at Crabbe and Goyle while saying," Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Well, one, you were doing D hall with her and two, you look like she put you down," Blaise said. "So HOW was D hall with Granger? Amy troubles?"

"No."

"You can tell me later if you want," Blaise asked hopefully.

"Fine," Draco mumbled. Draco was falling asleep while Blaise was telling him about all the sexy/hot girls at Hogwarts.

"Of course, at the last of all," Blaise said coming to an end," there is that Granger girl."

That caught Draco's attention.  
"Why do you think Herm-," Draco stopped himself and repeated," why did you put Granger on your list?"  
Blaise chuckled,"She grew out over the summer... a LOT!

"Really? Didn't notice."  
Blaise laughed again," You are missing out on many things then."

"Oh, ... but is that it? You think she's hot because of her arse! Haven't you seen her hair? Piles of mess," Draco said.

"Look closer and those tresses are soft as silk," Blaise said defending Hermione slowly. Little did Draco no, Blaise and Hermione had gotten along last year since they had to patrol through the hallways at night.

"Do YOU like her!" Draco said getting angry.

"No mate, just that, she is pretty hot when she isn't all high-headed about herself," Blaise said defending himself.

While Draco and Blaise were bickering over why Blaise thought Hermione should've been on the sexy/hot list, Draco glanced at Hermione at times.

(at this point Hermione is getting up from the bench and beckoning Lavender and Parvarti to come along with her.)  
Draco noticed that Hermione was getting up from her seat and leaving with Lavender and Parvarti. Draco got up from his bench and said," See you guys later."

He started to walk towards the tall oak doors that led to the hallways. Pansy looked up and saw Draco walking and thought that this could be her chance again. She walked quickly towards him and grabbed one side of his arm. Draco turned around and looked at her," What do you want?"

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked in a hushed voice.

Draco leaned in real close and said in the same tone that Pansy said,"Back to my room to get away from you." Then he took Pansy's hand off his arm and walked off. Pansy always heartbroken when Draco did this. So she sulked back to her table.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco quickly walked out of the doors that were already opened quietly ran towards them, then walked slowly to see if Hermione would notice, and she did.  
"Dra-..Malfoy! Wait!" Hermione said running towards him.

Draco turned around slowly already prepared of what she was going to do.  
"Yes?" Draco said in his emotionless tone.

"Well, me and the girls," Hermione said gesturing behind her," are going to have this sleepover. I'm going over there in the Gryffindor Tower. I was just going to tell you that."

"It's not like I care whether your there or not," Draco said coldly.

Hermione had a frown on her face,"Oh, all right." She turned around and then walked towards Lavender and Parvarti. Draco watched Hermione and the girls walk towards the opposite direction. Before they were completely out of sight, Hermione turned her around and waved bye. Then quickly turned around and ran off with the two girls. Draco sighed and went back to the Great Hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. The Sleepover

Draco quickly walked out of the doors that were already opened quietly ran towards them, then walked slowly to see if Hermione would notice, and she did.  
"Dra-..Malfoy! Wait!" Hermione said running towards him.

Draco turned around slowly already prepared of what she was going to do.  
"Yes?" Draco said in his emotionless tone.

"Well, me and the girls," Hermione said gesturing behind her," are going to have this sleepover. I'm going over there in the Gryffindor Tower. I was just going to tell you that."

"It's not like I care whether your there or not," Draco said coldly.

Hermione had a frown on her face,"Oh, all right." She turned around and then walked towards Lavender and Parvarti. Draco watched Hermione and the girls walk towards the opposite direction. Before they were completely out of sight, Hermione turned her around and waved bye. Then quickly turned around and ran off with the two girls. Draco sighed and went back to the Great Hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When the girls finally reached to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione paused and said the password to the ever so familiar Fat Lady. " Gama sutra" (a/n: sorry for the really.. strange word.. haha) But before the portrait opened to the hole where the Gryffindor Common Room was, the Fat Lady replied," Hermione, I haven't seen you in a year, and you don't even come to visit me. Well, now that you have, glad to see you again, cherie. You've grown to a beautiful woman." Then she opened the door for them to walk in. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvarti started to giggle about what the Fat Lady was saying about her. When they found Ginny Weasley sitting by the fire in the common room reading a book. Hermione walked up to her sixth year friend and said," Hey Ginny! I haven't seen you in awhile." Then noticed that she, Harry, and Ron were in a fight. So she just turned away.

"Hermione, wait." Ginny said still looking down at the book that had caught her attention. When she had finsished the sentence she looked up and gave one of her sunshine smiles. "It's been awhile since I've seen you too."  
Hermione smiled back," I thought you were mad at me for being mad at Harry and Ron."

"I'm not a dweeb. I know what happened last year Hermione. It was a little bit obvious when you were crying in my room," Ginny replied.

"Oh...yeah."

Lavender and Parvarti walked towards the two friends having a small reunion.  
"Ginny," Lavender said," do you want to come up to the seventh years floor? We're having a little gathering with Hermione. We have a lot of things to talk about." Ginny was delighted and said," Sure, why don't I just change into my pj's and I'll be off, well, wait, I don't no where the floor is."

Hermione volunteered the stay with Ginny and show her to the floor. Lavender and Parvarti went up and started to fix their part of the room with pillows and covers and anything that they could have fun with like manicures and things. While two floors below them were Ginny and Hermione still in the common room.

"Ginny, you sure you aren't mad at me? Like the way I'm treating your brother?" Hermione queried while walking up the stairs towards the sixth years' floor.

"YES Hermione! I'm fine! I think that Ron and Harry are being unfair to you then you being to them. So no harms done, just that, I felt really bad for you last year and that you couldn't come over to the Burrow," Ginny replied to her friend.  
They walked towards Ginny's and her friend's side of the room and Hermione sat down on the red head's bed.

"It was okay, besides, I wanted some peace for a little while, but it would've been fun if you came over to my house," Hermione said while Ginny was rummaging through her drawers looking for her pj's.  
"Yeah, we should do that this summer, since you are going off to the lonesome world all by yourself," Ginny said while finally finding her pjs. It was a white tank top with silky pink and white bottoms that had stripes on them. She held them up and started to change.

"Hermione, don't you need your pajamas? You aren't going to wear your uniform are you?"  
Hermione had just noticed that she didn't bring her pajamas. "Ginny, hurry and get dressed, I'll take you up to Lavender and Parvarti, so wait for me while I go over to my room, change and come back," Hermione said while getting up from Ginny's bed.

"Wait, I've never seen the Head's Rooms before, you don't mind if I tag along do you?" Ginny asked.

"Why not, but first we've got to tell Lavender and Parvarti that we'll be back real quick. Why don't you go on head back to the Common Room and wait for me, I'll be down in a sec," Hermione said while going up the stairs to the seventh floor. The stairs weren't that long, so she arrived there pretty quickly. Hermione found Lavender and Parvarti just talking while Parvarti was braiding Lavender's long blonde hair.

"Lavender, Parvarti?"  
They both turned towards Hermione and then Parvarti said," We thought you weren't going to come."

"Oh, well, you see, I left my pj's back at my room. I forgot to stop by while we were down at the Great Hall and all that stuff. I'll be back soon, me and Ginny are going, so yeah. I just came up here to tell you that."

"Hermione, how come Ginny gets to go to your room and not us?" Lavender asked in a hurt voice.

"Lav, you and Parvarti can come to if you must," Hermione said.

"Why don't we just go over to your place and stay there! I mean, I bet the rooms there are just huge!" Parvarti asked.

"No, Draco, I mean, .. Malfoy isn't going to be to happy. I told him that I was going to stay over here," Hermione disagreed.

"Please Hermione," Lavender and Parvarti both asked.

"Okay, come on, but grab a pillow or something that you want to do," Hermione said while waiting for the girls.

Lavender grabbed a duffel bag that was red and filled it with manicure sets and galore. Then included her satin blue pillow, she reached for Parvarti's and placed it in the bag also. She grabbed it by the handles. Then all three of them went down another staircase that was a shortcut to the Common Room. Ginny was waiting infront of the main stair cases with her back towards them.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out.

She turned around and had a shocked look on her face," How did you- you were-." Ginny was holding her pink pillow while wearing a white tank top with pink and white pajama bottoms.

"You'll learn next year," Parvarti said to try and comfort the red-haired girl.

Lavender and Hermione started to laugh.  
"Ginny," Hermione said," we decided that we're going to my place to spend the night. Lav and Parvarti wants to see the place also. I no you might want to get your pillow, but I have plenty of pillows over there. So let's go!"

Ginny said yes and followed the seventh year girls out the Gryffindor Common Room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(This is Draco's part while Hermione is at the Gryffindor Tower)

Draco was bored at the Slytherin Table and started to head up towards his room. Pansy thought this was her time to go and see Draco once more.  
"Draco, I thought you went back to your room," Pansy said in a low voice while walking side by side with him.

"I came back to talk to Blaise, and I wasn't here to see you," Draco snapped, and then stopped. "Are you going to follow me?"

Pansy shook her head, and walked before Draco and went towards the Slytherin Dungeons. Draco kept his head held up high as usual and walked towards the Head's Hallway. He walked in a steady pace. He was looking around... okay he was bored.

"I wonder if Hermione's at the Gryffindor Common Room with her little Gryffindor friends," Draco thought while smirking. Then he snickered and thought how Hermione had looked when she was telling him that she was going to spend the night at the Gryffindors. Like he cared. He kept walking towards the Head Rooms and stopped for a moment. Draco thought he had heard something. He turned around swiftly and looked to see if anyone was there. He feeled in his hands to find his wand, and he grasped the handle. He slowly turned back around and started walking but eyeing behind him every few mintues. (a/n: Don't you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you, and you keep turning around? .. well.. that's how Draco feels right now.. but.. I have to stop right now.. or I'll just have to tell you everything and ruin the whole thing.) He walked a little quicker, and fastened his pace. He looked back once more and started to walk backwards slightly, then he ran into someone. He quickly turned around and found out that Blaise was right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Draco said in a shocked but scared voice.

"I was going to come up and see if you were all right. You looked pretty pissed when I was talking 'bout Granger," Blaise muttered.

"Oh," Draco sighed," I'm fine."

"All right, I'll be going over to the SCM," Blaise said and started to walk off. Draco turned around to go to the smaller hall that had the portrait that led to the Head common room, but then turned back around and yelled," Blaise, get your arse back over here."

Blaise turned and looked at his friend questioningly and jogged over to him.  
"What?"  
"Do you really think Granger's sexy and it would be all right to be attracted to her?" Draco said quickly.  
"Yeah, I guess," Blaise said still looking at his friend questioningly.

"So I'm not hallucinating," Draco said to himself accidentally outloud.

Blaise finally caught on and started to laugh,"Draco! So you have second thoughts about her!"

Draco gave Blaise a cold look, but softened and said," Yeah, I think. I mean, I had some good times with her, but, ... I don't no." Draco sighed," Hey, why don't you just come over to my place, Granger's out with her friends, and I'm bored. Let's talk about it in there."

"Sure, I guess."

So Draco and Blaise walked towards the portrait, said the password and went in.


	8. YOU LIKE DRACO!

Sorry for skipping one saterday, so I'm going to give you TWO chapters! yeah yeah! lol! well.. have fun as much as I did making this.

Susie

**Chapter 8: YOU LIKE DRACO!**

The girls were following Hermione steadily and were giggling. Hermione turned around and stopped and waved to them to come quickly. They were reaching the Head Rooms, and saw Blaise and Draco walk into the portrait.

"Omigod! We just missed them!" Parvarti said.

Hermione thought to herself," I thought he would go to the Slytherin's Common Room, not ours." Hermione kept thinking to herself until Ginny snapped her out of her own mind.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But let's get on with this. We have a sleepover to accomplish!" Hermione said happily and walked over to the cat portrait.

"Strix Struma!"

The portrait opened with a creak, and Hermione stepped inside and the girls followed her. Ginny walked in while holding her pillow close to her chest, while Parvarti was carrying the red duffel bag which held both Lavender and hers clothes and things. Ginny and Lavender gasped and Parvarti dropped the duffel bag. Hermione breathed deeply and turned around and saw them gaping at the huge common room. They didn't see Draco and Blaise coming out from his room.

"Herm-Granger, I thought you were going to be at your common room," Draco questioned her in a rough voice, but had hint of gentleness in it.

Hermione didn't really hear it, but the others did, and they watched closely for what Hermione was going to stay.

"This is partly my common room also, it's ours. Besides, it was my choice that I wanted the girls to come over here. I don't mind if Blaise is going to stay, but we're just going to be in my room," Hermione replied and nodded her head and started to go up the stairs to her room. She turned around and waved her hand to the girls to come with her, and the they did. While Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti were going up the stairs, Blaise turned to his friend and said," Draco, she has got some fire in her, you better watch out."

Draco looked at Blaise and answered," I have plenty of fire in me that could tame hers." Then Draco looked at Hermione going up the stairs; he looked down. "Blaise, why don't we go upstairs and see what the girls are doing."

"Are you talking about sneaking into their room, then putting all these invisible microphones and listening in to what they're saying?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, we COULD make them get out of the room for a second and put that spell where you can listen and see what they're saying."

"Yeah, let's just waltz right through there and tell the girls, can you just leave for a moment? We need to put in a spell in your room so that we can listen to everything that you're going to say," Draco said sarcastically.

"Or, we could just tell them that you lost something and maybe, it was there in her room," Blaise replied.

"Well, I was in her room, without my clothes," Draco said devilishly.

"What you do!" Blaise aksed him.

"She stole my clothes and wand. Then we had a talk, but of course, with my clothes on. Virgin Granger probably couldn't stand it that I was undressed," Draco snickered while saying it.

"Riiiiiight," Blaise said while narrowing his eyes," well, let's go get that missing something from her room."

While Draco and Blaise were talking about what had happened, Hermione and her friends were walking towards her room. Hermione opened her chestnut door quickly and said,"Welcome to my fabulous room!"

The girls gasped and then ran towards Hermione's king sized bed.

"Hermione, your room's so beautiful!" Lavender shrieked. "You must love being the Head Girl, and living like this! Especially that this is going to be your final year!"

Hermione smiled and said," Yeah, I guess so. It's all good."

"Especially when you have Draco living with you, right?" Parvarti said while giggling. Then Ginny added," Well, I think that Hermione is having fun without us knowing!" This made the girls giggle louder, Hermione on the other side, had no clue what her friends were saying.  
"Gin, what do you mean I'm having fun without you girls knowing. I nearly tell you everything what happens to me!" Hermione said defending herself.  
"Well," Lavender started," you said NEARLY tell everything. So there HAS been something going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, but then she thought for a moment, and then remembered what happened between her and Draco. She started to blush.

"So there HAS been something going on!" Ginny squealed.

"I guess," Hermione murmured.

But at that time, Draco knocked Hermione's door.

"Can I come in?"

Hermione sat up straighter and grabbed her hair band. She started to put her hair up and said," Sure, why not."

Draco opened Hermione's door and smiled at her quickly. Blaise came in with him also.

"H-Granger, I think I left something in your room earlier in the day. Can I see if there's something in here? But could you wait outside for just a few seconds?" Draco asked sternly but kindly.

Hermione couldn't say no but thought again and asked," Why do I need to wait outside?"

Draco coughed and said," There might be uhh... something you no."

It took Hermione awhile to get what Draco meant, but then caught on, and said," Oh, okay." Then she turned around the her friends and herded them out of her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Draco, where are you going to put it?" Blaise asked him while looking around the room.

"I don't no, ... why don't we just put them on the four corners of her room. We can put two of those visuals and two hearing chips," Draco directed.

"Have you done this before?"  
"Hell yeah."

Draco pointed his wand up to one of the corners and said," _auditus!_" And he did the same with another corner of Hermione's room. Then he pointed to the two other corners and said," _Limsus!_ "  
They were done; Draco gave a sniff of approval and started to head out to the door. Then he stopped when he was about 5 feet away from the door. He turned around and beckoned Blaise to follow then they both headed out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hermione, why'd they kick you out of your room!" Ginny wondered.

"Yeah, Hermione. It is your room and they just kicked you out!" Lavender said while frowning.  
"She must have a good reason for this," Parvarti said trying to defend her friend a little, but still wondering herself.

"Dra-Malfoy was in my room earlier. But I'll tell you later," Hermione promised.

They kept talking until Draco and Blaise came out of the room.  
Hermione asked," Did you find what you needed?"

"No. I think it's in my room," Draco said trying not to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Sure."

Then Draco and Blaise walked past Hermione and headed toward their room.

Lavender, Parvarti and Ginny started to giggle for some random reason while Draco and Blaise were walking to Draco's room. Hermione turned around and glared at them but softened her glance and beckoned them to her room again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco and Blaise were in Draco's room and they were trying to fix the hook-up in Hermione's room.

"So," Blaise said while looking around Draco's room. "Where are we going to and how are we going to do this?"  
"Hold on," Draco replied. Draco pointed his wand to the floor and said," _Observatio auditos specular!_ "

Then a screen appeared on the floor. It was sleek and flat, more like the muggle plasma TV screen. Draco threw his wand on his bed and said," Help me put this up on the wall." Blaise looked at him funnily. Draco noticed while he started to roll up his sleeves.

"What?"  
"You no you could just use your wand for this right? This is the muggle way of putting things everywhere," Blaise said.

"Right, well, whatever, let's just get this up on the wall. You could help you no," Draco said not even bothering what Blaise had said to him. Blaise bent down with Draco and grabbed the screen on its sides and they both placed it on the wall. Funnily it didn't need anything to hold it up, you just needed to place it on a wall and it would stay where it was. On the side of the screen there was a panel that had digital buttons on it. Draco pressed some random number and the screen first wasn't so clear, but it was really clear like you were actually there. It showed Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Parvarti sitting down on the floor with huge pillows everywhere and laughing and talking.

"Hermione! You should really tell us what happened!" Parvarti said giggling.

"Yeah! And that "glance" you had with Draco while he was walking past you! What was that!" Lavender said excitedly.

"Is there something your hiding!" Ginny asked.

Draco thought in his head," _God they're acting all crazy. I feel so sorry for Hermione right now. No, Draco, stop feeling sorry for Granger. _" Draco was quiet and he wasn't even looking at the screen.  
"Man, are you okay?" Blaise said.

Draco looked at Blaise and said," Sure." Then looked back at the screen.

Hermione was sitting next to Lavender and Ginny. They were all crowding around her and she looked pretty uncomfortable. Draco really felt sorry for her for some reason. Then Hermione started to say,"I... I'm not sure how to explain it to you guys. But you all can keep a real huge secret right?"

They all nodded really quickly. Draco was getting really interested now.

"Well-"  
She was cut off by Lavender. "YOU LIKE DRACO!"

Parvarti playfully hit Lavender and said," She was bout to tell you what she had to say, but now that you've said that, now I'm curious about that topic. DO you like Draco? Or is it this random secret about something else so you can switch the topic?"

Hermione started to blush really badly. Lavender noticed instantly and said," YOU DO!"

Meanwhile, in Draco's room there was a huge burst of laughter, and it was coming from Blaise. Draco thought for a moment," _I can't believe she likes me._"

Blaise was having the time of his life.  
Then Hermione started to say something so Draco pointed his wand at Blaise and said," Silencio!" Blaise was mute, for now.

"Well, I don't know. He opened up to me about his life and all, but ... " Hermione began.

And three of the girls were saying," But...!"

"But... I don't no!"

"What is there NOT to no? You have the hotts for Draco, and you won't admit it!" Parvarti said smartly. "It's written all over your face!"

Hermione answered by saying," It is?"

Draco was looking down but still listening.

"Spill it Hermione! We know you like him inside, you just won't tell us!" Ginny said excitedly.

Draco looked up and looked at Hermione only. She was getting pressured 'bout if she liked him. Which he was still wondering if she did or not. He had a little feelings for her he guessed, but he couldn't just be nice to her all of the sudden. He already showed her one side him that he normally doesn't show to anyone. Draco sighed. He looked down and a vision just popped up into his head.

_Draco was walking towards Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Hermione answered, " is it you Draco?" Draco said yes, and Hermione said it was all right for him to come in. He opened the door and found Hermione with her friends. Draco walked up to her and he gave out his hand for her to put in. She did so, and he pulled her up. She slowly came up and Draco was looking straight into her eyes. She was looking back at him also, but she was blushing. He pulled her close to him and started to kiss her ever so gently. _

Draco shook his head really hard to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Why the hell am I thinking about this?" he thought.

Draco stood up and snapped his fingers and Blaise supposedly tried to say ' Damn it Draco let me talk! 'And it came out perfectly loud and clear. (A/n: I meant.. the spell was broken.. just in case you didn't get what I was trying to say. heh.. sorry)

Blaise sighed and said, "Finally."

"Sorry," Draco said, "it's just that I needed some quiet time."

"Oh, sure, you could've just said shut the hell up and I'd shut up. But no, just go on and place a spell on me so I can't even talk."

Draco looked at Blaise for a moment, and then said," I'll be right back."

He stood up and started walking towards his door. His hand reached for the doorknob, but then he pulled back, like he was having second thoughts. He paused for a moment then reached for the doorknob once more then opened the door. Blaise was looking at Draco questioningly, but then just returned looking back at the screen where it showed Hermione and her friends.

Draco walked across the hallway, and was about to knock on Hermione's door. He pulled back but then he just knocked.

"Draco?" Hermione asked through her door. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti were all giggling saying all these things about how Hermione wanted it to be Draco and wanting him to come in.

He sighed, then said,"Yeah." He heard someone get up from a bed or a chair, either of those two and come closer to the door. Draco's heart beated wildly, little did he know, Hermione's were beating wildly also. Hermione reached down to open the doorknob, Draco looked down. Hermione opened the door, and looked at Draco. She felt her face becoming pink. Her friends were behind her were whispering quietly and giggling. Draco looked up and smiled warmly to Hermione. This only made her blush even more. Draco noticed, but made it seem like he didn't notice.

"Hermione," Draco whispered quietly. Hermione shivered for a moment.

"Yeah?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her room to the hall. He pushed her to the wall and made a pretty loud thud. Hermione's friends gasped when they heard this. Blaise, still in Draco's room had also heard this, since both Draco and Hermione were out of the room, Blaise opened the door slowly. Draco leaned in towards Hermione until his face was only a few centimeters away from hers. Parvarti, Lavender, and Ginny looked silently out of the door.

"Thank you," Draco said unexpectantly.

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "For what --" But she was stopped by Draco's lips. His kiss was soft and sweet. It was almost like the one in Snape's room, but more gentle. Hermione felt like she was going to collapse. Hermione's arms were on Draco's shoulders while Draco's hands were on her hips. Draco broke it off first and finished his sentence," For everything." Then he let go of Hermione and walked out towards the common room downstairs. Hermione slid down towards the floor. Her face flushed from kissing and looked side to side. She saw Blaise looking out of Draco's room with his mouth wide open. This was the same with Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny. She smiled weakly and sat there for awhile.


	9. I was wondering if you

**Chapter 9: I was wondering if you...**

It was early in the morning. Blaise spent the night in his room, while Draco was sleeping out on the couches. He just woke up. He found that the fireplace was filled with dancing fire flames. He knew he didn't start the fire, so the next person he thought would, was Hermione. He stared at the fire in the fireplace. His head kept on going back to what happened yesterday.

_Draco walked across the hallway, and was about to knock on Hermione's door. He pulled back but then he just knocked. _

_"Draco?" Hermione asked through her door. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti were all giggling saying all these things about how Hermione wanted it to be Draco and wanting him to come in. _

_He sighed, and then said,"Yeah." He heard someone get up from a bed or a chair, either of those two and come closer to the door. Draco's heart beated wildly, little did he know, Hermione's were beating wildly also. Hermione reached down to open the doorknob, Draco looked down. Hermione opened the door, and looked at Draco. She felt her face becoming pink. Her friends were behind her were whispering quietly and giggling. Draco looked up and smiled warmly to Hermione. This only made her blush even more. Draco noticed, but made it seem like he didn't notice. _

_"Hermione," Draco whispered quietly. Hermione shivered for a moment. _

_"Yeah?" _

_Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her room to the hall. He pushed her to the wall and made a pretty loud thud. Hermione's friends gasped when they heard this. Blaise, still in Draco's room had also heard this, since both Draco and Hermione were out of the room, Blaise opened the door slowly. Draco leaned in towards Hermione until his face was only a few centimeters away from hers. Parvarti, Lavender, and Ginny looked silently out of the door. _

_"Thank you," Draco said unexpectantly._

_Hermione looked at Draco and said, "For what --" But she was stopped by Draco's lips. His kiss was soft and sweet. It was almost like the one in Snape's room, but more gentle. Hermione felt like she was going to collapse. Hermione's arms were on Draco's shoulders while Draco's hands were on her hips. Draco broke it off first and finished his sentence," For everything." Then he let go of Hermione and walked out towards the common room downstairs. _

He sighed and thought, "Was it the right thing to do?" He ran his hands through his silver-blonde hair. He didn't hear someone coming down to the common room. Hermione breathed rapidly but silently. She stopped where she was and took a deep breath. "There's nothing to worry about. I didn't kiss him first," Hermione thought to herself. She walked towards the couch where Draco was. He was still lying down turned towards his side. His eyes seemed like they were closed, but he was just pondering for a moment. Hermione thought that Draco was sleeping so she bent down and stroked Draco's cheek.

Draco was lying down and still thinking until he felt someone stroke his cheek. It was as if the person didn't want to wake him up. It was extremely gentle. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a face that was framed with golden brown hair that was waved slightly His eyesight were slightly blurred from still not getting used to opening his eyes in the morning. The soft pale iridescent colors of dawn were peeking in the windows. This made it seem that Hermione was an angel.

Hermione didn't move where she was standing, but she did stop stroking Draco's cheek. She smiled at him and said," Your awake I see. Well, I just came down to see how you are."

To Draco, he actually thought he was watching a beautiful angel speak to him. Draco rubbed his eyes with his hands and his vision focused and he saw Hermione leaning down towards him. He was shocked; he really thought he saw an angel. He sighed, and said, "Morning."

Hermione smiled once more. Then she walked around the sofa and knelt down on the floor. "Draco?"

"Hmph?" Draco replied.

"What really happened yesterday? I've been up all night thinking about it. I know it's silly, just a kiss right? I know it seems like it was just a once in a lifetime thing, but, it seemed like there was a ... "Hermione couldn't finish her sentence; there weren't any words to describe what she felt. But Draco must have known because he felt it also.

He said, "A connection?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Hermione said. "Well, I better go wake up my friends. You don't mind if I use the shower first do you?"

"No."

"All right." Hermione stood up and started walking, but her arm was held back by Draco's hand. "After schools ... do you, well, you don't have to."

"Yes..." Hermione said waiting for Draco to finish his sentence now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go Hogsmeade with me. Since today everyone's going. So do you want to? I mean, I understand if you don't want to," Draco was rambling on," Like, yeah I know we don't really get along that well but --" He was stopped by Hermione.

"I'd love to," she said, then smiled quickly then left.

Draco sat up and yelled out, "YES!"

Hermione heard this and giggled to herself while she was going up the staircase.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Hermione was in her room, with Parvarti, Lavender and Ginny.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"I bet she was with Draco!" Lavender said as a joke.

"So what?" Hermione replied back.

All three of the girls gasped.

"No freaking way, Hermione!" Parvarti said incredulously.

"Is there a problem with that though?" Hermione wondered, but knowing the answer from them. It was obvious. "Well, anyways, Malfoy asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. I said sure, and I heard him yell 'yes'. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to get ready."

"Hermione?" Parvarti started," You know that Lavender and I have been dying all these years to give you a make-over right?"

"Yes..." Hermione said, but began to back away from them.

Parvarti and Lavender started approaching Hermione steadily. "Well, Hermione," Lavender said while giggling," I think today's the day that you will get the make-over that we have been anticipating!"

"No! Come on! Ya'll won't do that to me, would you! Ginny! Tell them no! YOU even no that I don't like this!" Hermione pleaded.

"Well, Hermione. I have been wanting to the make-over while you were at the Burrow with me, but I never got the chance to," Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione's eyes grew wide while Lavender performed a spell at her. It was a spell that made Hermione stand in place. Hermione was struggling to get free, but she couldn't; only her voice was in her control for now. Hermione was standing there, while the three girls were looking through Hermione's closet.

"Hermione! There's NOTHING to wear here!" Lavender sighed. "I have no choice, but to get some clothes from my closet."

"What are you talking about? My clothes are okay!" Hermione impatiently.

"Well, in other words, they're **_plain_**," Parvarti said with a disgusted tone. Hermione remembered that Paravarti and Lavender were the best dressed in the entire school. Not too slutty, but still revealing in the areas they had wanted to reveal.

Lavender magicked her and Parvarti's clothes into Hermione's closet. Mini-skirts, tube-tops, camis, and more were stuffed into Hermione's closet. Ginny's eyes widened with Hermione's.

"Okay, so Hermione, which of these do you want to wear with your **_date_** with Draco?" Lavender said while pointing out to the enormous amount of clothes.

"Lav, I think we have to show her the whole outfit to pick from," Ginny suggested.

"You are sooo right!" Parvarti cried out.

Lavender and Parvarti started mixing and matching their clothes. They actually even included some of Hermione's old clothes in with theirs. While they were sorting them, Parvarti told Ginny and Hermione," We need to take you two shopping in London over the summer. They have great clothes, as you can see right here. This make-over needs to be permanent!"

"You don't think I dress to badly, do you?" Ginny questioned Lavender and Parvarti.

"No, just that we didn't want to leave you out," Lavender replied.

"Besides, you dress very cute. Preppy in a school girl kind of way," Parvarti answered.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Hermione was just standing there looking at the clothes; she even had to admit that they were very stylish and cute. Lavender and Parvarti finished their creations and stepped back to show Hermione their clothes that they had arranged.

"Okay, Hermione you pick, or we have to just select for you."

There were in total of twenty outfits. Hermione took awhile choosing them, but she finally got to her choice.

"Hermione, good choice!" Lavender started pressuring Hermione to hurry up.

"Thanks," Hermione said," Can I go try it on?"

"Sure," Parvarti said. "Lav, let her free so she can change."

Lavender said the counter-curse and set Hermione free. But before Hermione could even think, Lavender locked Hermione's door from the outside, so Hermione couldn't get out unless she had her wand, which she didn't have since it was in Parvarti's pocket.

"That is so not fair!" Hermione said.

"Everything's fair in love and clothes!" Parvarti smartly said.

"Fine."

Hermione started change; her outfit had a dusty pink silk pin tuck 'Mercedes' top and a black leather 'origami' mini skirt. Her purse was a black leather east-west shoulder bag. She also had sterling silver multi chain earrings. Finally she had a leather jacket to top it off.

"Hermione turn around in circles so we can see how it looks on you," Ginny said excitingly.

Hermione turned slowly around while Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti were giving her inspections.

"Very cute!" Ginny squealed.

"Hermione, I don't understand WHY you don't wear skirts that often! You have very long legs! The guys would follow you around everywhere! Not that they don't!" Lavender told her friend.

"What do you mean, 'guys would follow you everywhere! not that they don't!' do they actually follow me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah! You should see Seamus Finnigan's look when you walk into the room!" Parvarti said.

"Seamus? What does his face really look like then," Hermione asked.

All of the three girls contorted their face into a daydreaming pose. Hermione started laughing and said," He can't possibly do that! Would he?"

"He already DOES!" they shouted.

"No way!" Hermione kept on saying. Hermione did have a little crush on Seamus, he was nice to her. He was thought to be on the top ten cutest guys in Gryffindor. Of course this was Parvarit's and Lavender's list.

"Hermione," Lavender started," I know what you're thinking, but don't get carried away, because Draco has his thoughts on you. You know this also."

Hermione sighed,"Well..."

She was stopped by Parvarti. "We have to work on her hair and make-up. Ginny, I've seen how you do your make-up. You'll be in charge of Hermione's make-up. Lavender and I will do with her hair. But first, Hermione wash your hair with this."

Parvarti walked towards her duffel bag and took out a bottle. She handed the bottle towards Hermione; Hermione read the label and it said," Vanilla scented shampoo"

"Parvarti, I already have shampoo," Hermione told her.

"No questions or anything, just go on!"

Hermione went in and took of her clothes and got in the shower.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Draco got up from the couch and ran upstairs only a few minutes after Hermione did. He felt so happy, but then he caught up with himself.

_Why am I feeling so happy?_

_'Cuz you're probably in love with that mudblood.' _

Draco's conscience had come back.

_Back again are you? _

_'Well, I am your conscience if you haven't figured out.' _

_Are you saying that I'm stupid?_

_'Obviously'_

_Don't talk to me. _

_'Blah'_

_Go to hell _

_'That means you'll have to go with me' _

_ARGHHHH! _

Draco was in his bedroom and he found Blaise on the couch still looking at the screen.

"Oy, Mate. I think someone fancy's Hermione," Blaise said casually.

"Who is it!" Draco asked.

"That Gryffindor. Um.. What's his name? Seamus Finnigan. Yeah, that's him," Blaise answered. "Oh, and Granger's getting a make-over. She looks sexy just to let you know."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem," Blaise said, "you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Sure, I guess. Would be nice if I had someone to go along with me," Blaise said sadly.

"In other words, Ginny Weasely?" Draco asked.

"No!" Blaise said, but he started to become red.

"Right. Well, I'm taking a shower," Draco said while going towards his bathroom.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Hermione finished washing her hair and was blow drying it. Lavender was getting everything ready, the make-up, and the hair products.

"Lav, don't you think it's going to be cold outside?" Hermione asked.

"No, well, yes. But you're going to wear awesome black boots, so you won't really be cold," Lavender replied while showing Hermione her Dolce and Gabbana black leather stiletto boots.

Once Hermione's hair was dried, she got into her new outfit and sat. Then Lavender and Parvarti started to do Hermione's hair while Ginny did Hermione's make-up.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Draco got out of the shower and put on an ivory colored sweater with a black hoodie, he had faded baggy jeans on. Draco pocketed his wand and walked out of the door with Blaise. Draco wrote quickly on a piece of parchment, "Meet me in the Great Hall." And slipped it under Hermione's door. Blaise looked at him questioningly but just shrugged it off and started to talk to Malfoy.

"Draco, I can't believe you're actually doing this," Blaise said chuckling.

"What is there something wrong with it?" Draco questioned.

"Just saying, if you do love her, what about your father?" Blaise answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, definitely an OH."

"He won't find out," Draco said in a sure way.

"Well, other then the fact that there are death eater's sons in YOUR house, I don't think they'll find out," Blaise sarcastically told his friend.

"Right."

"'Course I'm right."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

The girls were finished with Hermione, they told her to close her eyes and walk towards the full length mirror.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Hermione!" Parvarti exclaimed.

"Um.. Thanks? But I'd know if I opened my eyes and see if I look all right," Hermione asked. Her friends let her, so she opened her eyes. Hermione's hair voluminous that was spiraling down her back. She had pretty blue shimmer eye shadow, with a slight pink blush on her cheeks to make them look flushed. Her lips were coated slightly with pink lip gloss.

"Maya, you are a knock out!" Lavender said while giggling. "Wait till the guys see you! I swear they will follow your every footstep!"

"I can hardly wait," Hermione said sarcastically.

"God, Hermione! Get excited! You are going on a date with the hottest guy in Hogwarts!" Ginny said jumping up and down.

"woo hooo," Hermione said in a bored voice. "Guess I'll just have to get over with this."

Hermione started walking towards her room, and found a piece of parchment in front of her door.

_'Meet me in the Great Hall' _

_Draco_

She smiled before she could catch her self. Hermione slid the note into her purse and waited in front of her door while Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti were getting ready.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Draco was walking down towards the Great Hall with Blaise.

"Blaise, who are you going to be with when I'm with Granger?" Draco asked.

"I dunno," Blaise replied.

"Well, how 'bout that Weasely girl?"

"You asked me that already," Blaise said getting red again once more.

"Do you like her?" Draco questioned.

"No," Blaise answered a little to fast.

"You do don't you! Don't keep this a secret from me Blaise!"

"Yeah," Blaise muttered.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you," Draco truly said. He didn't have a clue what his friend was muttering.

"I said, that I do like Ginny Weasely!" Blaise nearly yelled.

"Chill mate, I really couldn't hear you," Draco said in a calming tone.

Blaise sighed really loud and just walked faster. Draco was going to catch up with him, but decided against it.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

All the girls were finally ready, and all four walked towards the Great Hall together.

"Hermione, told you! The guys are checking you out!" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked sideways and saw that some 6th year boys were gawking at her. She faintly smiled and turned her head around to talk to Lavender and Parvarti. They all walked off leaving the sixth year boys behind watching them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

okay... sorry if I can't say all the reviewers names on here. But, I just want to give you all a big thanks. I know lately, I haven't been really posting and stuff, but, I don't know, I guess I'm getting lazy. It IS the summer, so there probably will be many more chapters to come. If you want to see how Hermione's whole outfit looks like here are the links : (searched on : http/bluefly. skirt : http/bluefly. purse : http/bluefly. earrings : http/bluefly. never got the time to actually go and look for the leather jacket, but if I do find it, um.. I guess I'll just give you the link later on the chapters, I'll refer back to which chapter I was talking about.

I tried making this pretty long for ya'll, so, enjoy!

3 Susie


	10. The fight

**_DISCLAIMER:_** definately I'd want to own these characters, but I can't. J.k. does, but I do own the plot!

I've never gotten to thank all of the reviewers. And, once I am done with the whole story, I will fix the things that some of you suggested. Like in the first chapter when Snape was giving Hermione detention. Like the way he was speaking. Anyways,  
**Tera McCaslin :** about the whole electronics, it'll show up here, and yes, now I do definately think that Brittany Spears should be shot. heh.. Also, the sex scene, um... we'll get to that later.

**Dark Mistress of Demons:** I'll try and email you. If it won't work, I'm not sure how you're going to read this. ... but i'll try!

And thanks to all the other reviewrs once again :  
wiccan-witch88 Mkissa  
bewiched BleedingHeart14  
foreveryourssosPen Against Sword  
Alenor Candy04  
patronuscharm2 ICYCOOL  
SarcasmRox honeybun5221  
hannah-901 Silver Night Sky  
Silent-Serpentacid green quill (thank you for the cookie)  
Hellish valentines-hater (oh well, I guess the punishment didn't work though)

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: The fight**

Draco was waiting outside of the pavilion like the rest of the students who were waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Draco was in deep thoughts while looking into the fountain that was in front of him. Yet Blaise didn't have a clue what was going on, so he was talking animatedly to Draco about all the things that he wanted to do when they went to Hogsmeade.

Hermione walked very quickly across the Great Hall and towards the pavilion. She looked back towards Ginny, Parvarti, and Lavender, and they made a hand gesture saying to go on. So Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. Snow was falling gently down. She looked to her side, and then the other. Harry and Ron were obviously there, and had their mouths' opened wide from Hermione's new change of clothes. Hermione didn't notice though, but she did notice Draco's silvery blonde hair standing by the fountain with Blaise. She walked down the stairs that led towards the grounds, then walked silently to Draco. Parvarti, Ginny, and Lavender had gotten to doors of the pavilion so they could see what was happening between Hermione and Draco. Hermione was right behind Draco; she took a deep breath, and then tapped his shoulder. Draco slowly turned his head towards the side where he felt the tap; he saw Hermione standing and smiling.

"Hey there," Draco silently said. Hermione's hairs stood up on her neck.

"Hey back to you too," Hermione tried saying it as calm as possible.

Draco smiled and looked up and down at Hermione, "I see you've been Lavender and Parvarti?"

"Um... yeah, it was more like, they forced me to sit down," Hermione said laughing.

"Well, you look great."

Hermione blushed slowly," Thanks."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked towards her girl friends, and mouthed, ' Come over here Ginny! 'Parvarti and Lavender understood, but Ginny had no clue. So the two of them pushed her down the stairs. Ginny lost her balance, and fell down on the snow. Hermione got up; brushed past Draco and ran towards her friend on the floor. Everyone was looking at Ginny on the floor, with Hermione trying to help her up. Blaise also had rushed towards Ginny without thinking. While Ginny was getting up, Blaise placed his arm around her shoulders and lifted her up easily. Then he brushed off the snow that covered her hair and shoulders.

Ginny looked up, "Blaise? What are you doing!"

"Huh! What?" Blaise said and then looked at Ginny, Hermione, and then Draco. Ginny had a shocked face, Hermione was saying 'aww' and Draco was smirking and had a look on his face saying I-told-you-so.

"Er - thanks."

"No problem, but you really shouldn't be going around tripping right in public," Blaise said jokingly.

"It's not like I meant to trip, it just happened!" Ginny argued back.

They were bickering like they've known each other for a long time. Blaise led her over to one of the many benches that surrounded the fountain.

Hermione walked slowly towards the fountain, looking down on the floor. She was going towards Draco, but was stopped by Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Hermione," Seamus said happily.

Hermione looked up and remembered what Lavender or Parvarti said about Seamus. Then replied,"Hey."

"So, what are you gonna do at Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, just go here and there."

"Ahh. Is there any room for a friend to go here and there with you?" Seamus flashed a flirtatious smile.

Draco got mad, and walked over to Hermione. Then stood by her side.

"Malfoy," Seamus said coldly.

"Finnigan," Draco replied in a colder tone.

"Granger, is he bothering you?" Draco asked her.

"Um... -"

Before she could answer, he said," Well, he's bothering me. Let's go." Then grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Seamus.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't reply but kept his hand on Hermione's arm.

"Draco if you don't tell me, I-"

Draco pulled Hermione towards him so that they were only an inch from each other.

"If I don't tell you then what!" Draco said in his tone that meant his was ticked off.

Hermione tried to free her arm from Draco's grasp, but Draco was stronger. So she just stood in place like a stubborn horse. Draco kept walking, but Hermione wouldn't budge. He turned quickly around, "What is your problem!"

"You."

Hermione pulled her arm away and walked off towards Lavender and Parvarti, while frustrated Draco went to Ginny and Blaise.

"Lavender! I hate him!" Hermione yelled in a way.

"Mione, you always hated him," Lavender said and trying to comfort her friend.

"Well, I hate him even more!"

"Tell us what's wrong," Parvarti asked.

"He was getting all pissed off because I was talking to Seamus. Actually I wasn't even talking to him, he started talking to him. It's not like I wanted to talk to Seamus!"

Lavender and Parvarti looked at Hermione then at each other, then said together," He's jealous."

"What?"

"He's jealous, that you're talking to another guy and not him," Parvarti told Hermione.

Hermione looked for Draco and noticed he was sitting next to Blaise. Blaise was saying something while Draco had his head down and fingers in his hair. He looked depressed.

"Yeah, but he could've just told me that," Hermione answered back.

"Men and their pride. It's a shame," Lavender said.

"Oh."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Draco sat next to Blaise and said," Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah," Blaise answered.

"What did I do?" Draco grumbled.

"Well," Ginny started, "You did make her mad."

"How!"

"We don't know what happened between you two, but I did notice that you were grabbing Hermione's arm pretty hard, and wouldn't let go. Draco, just tell her what's going on in your mind, maybe she'll understand. No, I'm positive that she'll understand," Ginny answered back.

"She's right you no," Blaise backed up Ginny.

Draco had his head down with fingers going through his hair.

(This is the time when Hermione looked over at Draco and Blaise talking.)

"I say you walk up to her right now and just ... um.. I don't know, do what you do," Ginny told Draco.

Draco looked up towards Hermione with Lavender and Parvarti.

"Okay, I'll go," Draco said then got up and walked towards Hermione.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"Hey, Hermione, I think he's coming towards you!" Parvarti whispered to Hermione.

"He is? Well, I'm not going to talk to him," Hermione said while crossing her arms.

"Seriously 'Mione, it's like you two are having a couple's fight!" Lavender said while laughing.

Hermione threw a glare at Lavender, and she stopped laughing.

"Hermione?" Draco said in a low voice but you could still hear it.

Hermione turned around," Yes?"

"Um.., sorry about before. I guess I got kind of jealous," Draco replied then looked down.

_O shit, here it comes. The yelling and screaming and storming off. _

Hermione looked back at Lavender and Parvarti who were mouthing ' See we told you! '

"You were jealous? Draco Malfoy, jealous?" Hermione started.

_And it should be starting right now..._

"It's okay, I guess I was a little, um... angry with you too," Hermione told him.

Draco looked up, and had a questioned look on his face. _What! _

"Malfoy, you heard me," Hermione said.

"I heard. I'm just shocked that you're not yelling," Draco replied.

"Why? You want me to yell? Because I most definitely can yell right now," Hermione said jokingly.

"Knock yourself out," Draco joked back.

But before Hermione could do anything, Professor McGonagall came and told them the rules like she did as always before they all went.

"Remember, Hogsmeade is a privilege, and if you misbehave or vandalize any of the property, you will be banned from going. And since it is the end of the first term, have fun. If you do want to leave earlier, you may take the carriage back to Hogwarts."

Then Professor McGonagall started walking towards the way to Hogsmeade.

Draco stood a bit closer to Hermione and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Shall we?" Draco asked.

"Why not?" Hermione replied back.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Ginny and Blaise were watching Draco walk over to Hermione.

"Can you believe it? Draco and Hermione, together?" Ginny said dreamily. "It's so romantic in a strange way."

Blaise looked at Ginny who was pondering at the thought of her friend with a Slytherin.

"But it's against all reasons," Blaise pointed out.

"And that's the most romantic thing yet!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm thinking a plan, something to get Hermione and Malfoy together."

"Well, aren't they together now!" Blaise said motioning with his hands towards Hermione and Draco.

"Yes, but they aren't getting along as well as we would've wanted. Unless you're against this whole idea," Ginny questioned.

"No, Granger is a good person for Malfoy. He needs someone who can deal with his anger and unleash hers back at him," Blaise said laughing. "But I reckon that Lucius isn't going to be all happy happy about this situation when the word does come out that his son is messing around with a mudblood."

Ginny scowled at Blaise and hit him extremely hard on his arm.

"Oy! What was that for!" Blaise yelled while rubbing his arm.

"You called Hermione a mudblood. You will never call her that disgusting name in front of me," Ginny told the Slytherin boy.

"Well, it's true! About Lucius getting mad about that! Now you can't even deny it!" Blaise shot back.

Ginny shook her head solemnly," I know." Ginny looked down sadly. Blaise imagined lifting Ginny's chin up to kiss her. But the image soon faded away when Professor McGonagall came and told them about Hogsmeade once more.

_p.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Everyone moved towards the outside entrance to Hogsmeade, Mulberry, and Dezzington. Harry and Ron threw reproachful looks at Hermione and Draco, but they didn't notice, since they were in a deep conversation about Hermione's favorite topic _Hogwarts, a History_. Strangely, it was one of Draco's favorite books also.

"Can you believe that regular muggle CD players won't work inside the castle? Many here have CD players, and yet we can't bring them because of the magical charm around the whole school," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, but didn't I notice you have one of the wizarding CD players with you?" Draco inquired. "Those work don't they?"

"Well, I guess..."

While Ginny and Blaise were having extreme awkward silences while walking, Blaise kept bumping into Ginny accidentally and always when he said 'sorry' he would turn bright red on his cheeks and turn and look the other way. And when he would do that, Ginny would steal a glance towards Blaise and sigh and look the other way also.

The road to Hogsmeade was rather dreary and un-exciting to look at, but the student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't mind, for they didn't mind as long as they arrived at Hogsmeade. The view of the scenery were just mere grass growing here and there, and some blue winter blossoms popping up from the ground. (Draco had plucked one up and gave one to Hermione, which she put behind her ear.) The path went zigzagging a few times and up a hill and down. They were allowed to go on their own pace, but as along as they don't wander off, it would be fine.

"Can you believe that Hermione is actually _talking_ to Malfoy? Out of all the guys she could talk to, why **_him_**!" One Gryffindor boy commented while looking towards the pair.

"Seriously. Sure she hadn't gotten mental?" a Ravenclaw said back.

"Probably has."

"You all should just shut it," Parvarti told them," Just because he's a Slytherin and Hermione's a Gryffindor and their actually speaking to each other, doesn't mean that bunch of you can just go around saying that."

"Well, you've got to admit Parvarti, it's a little weird. Hermione and Malfoy were the worst of enemies since their first years. What made their minds change all of the sudden," the same Gryffindor boy said to the dirty blonde haired girl.

"Well, why don't you just go and ask them yourselves," Pavarti answered and stalked off towards Hermione with Lavender trailing behind her. They caught up with Hermione and Draco and said," Hermione, do you **_no_** what some people are saying about you?"

"No. Am I supposed to?" Hermione asked dumbfound.

"Hermione," Lavender started," the guys over there are wondering why you're actually talking to Draco."

Hermione looked over at the boys and spotted Seamus Finnigan and his friend Dean Thomas. Seamus spotted Hermione looking over at him and gave her a small wink. Partially disgusted, Hermione turned back to Lavender and Parvarti and beckoned them to keep going.

"And what else did they say?"

"Well, they think you've gone mental," Parvarti said in a hushed tone.

"I'll show them something mental, I will," Hermione said. Then shot a menacing glare at the boys. Draco lifted one of his eyebrows, and gazed upon Hermione, then shouted,"Oy! Finnigan; Thomas!"

Seamus and Dean looked around to see who had said their names, and spotted Malfoy smirking. It was obvious that he had said it.

"What the hell do you want?" Seamus said in disgust.

"Granger wants to tell you something!" Draco replied.

Hermione looked up at Draco questioningly. "Damn it Draco, why did you say that!"

"Well, did you not just say that you would show them something, but I guess that was just a figure of speech?"

"You're kidding right!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nope, but you better hurry up while you still have their attention," Draco pointed out while the two boys and the rest of the crowd who were listening in were waiting for Hermione's answer.

"Fine."

Hermione turned from Draco and when she turned back to face Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, she shot them menacing glares. The two boys gulped and Dean finally got the courage to actually say something.

"Hermione, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Actually, I was getting to that point. But now that you so kindly want me to hurry and finish with it, here it is. WHAT IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM! SO WHAT IF I'M WITH MALFOY. SO WHAT IF I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY. SO WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS SO I DON'T HAVE TO CURSE YOU BLOODY ARSES OFF MY SIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? OR IS YOUR MINISCULE BRAIN TO SMALL TO ACTUALLY NO WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DAMN YOU, JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione said while her voice rising louder. Then she ran ahead while Draco giving a glare towards the people and running towards the very pissed off Hermione Granger.

The students, who had heard this, were completely silent. Who would've known, Hermione Granger, the bookworm, would actually curse in public, and actually yell! (a/n: heck I would've done that too if somebody pissed me off. heh) Ginny Weasely and Blaise Zambini who were among those people who heard Hermione yell, were shocked apparently at what she had to say.

"Can you believe that she said that?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Blaise replied.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Hermione kept running while the others in front of her were looking at her strangely and thinking to themselves why she was running. Then they looked back whether there was something bad happening, or if it was just her. Of course they noticed Draco Malfoy running towards Hermione trying to catch her, which eventually he did. Draco grabbed her hand and skidded to a halt. He turned Hermione around and pulled her towards him. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's stomach area and in a way hugged him. Draco, once again, awkward of the situation, patted her back and not knowing what to do. She had noticed and lifted her head up from Draco's very fine toned chest. Her tear stained face, her red cheeks, and glimmering tear filled eyes looked up to Draco's dark and silent silver orbs. Draco raised his hand towards Hermione's face and brushed against her cheek, and then wiped away her tears.

"Granger," Draco muttered softly.

(a/n: if your confused about the next part, let me just tell you its Draco and his mind talking to each other. All right? okie dokes. enjoy!)

Damn it, she's doing this again.

_"Draco, she's depressed." _

Not you again!

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I will always be here, because I AM YOUR BLOODY CONSCIENCE!_ _I'm shocked that you wouldn't get it by now. Are you not the second smartest student in Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry?_'

Yeah. So what, you always come up when I least expect it.

_"Aww boo hooo. Wittle Draco's conscience scares wittle Draco." _

Oy, shut up. And don't bother me right now.

She didn't answer but kept her gaze on Draco. So Draco once again said," Granger, you shouldn't be down like this. If Finnigan and Thomas see you like this, they'll laugh at you that you couldn't even take that. Now you don't want that do you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That's right, I didn't think so. So, what are we going to do in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but unwrapped her arms around Draco and started walking slowly. She turned around and waited for him to come. Draco grinned and ran towards Hermione. He grabbed Hermione's hand and stopped running, and then Draco sighed loudly. He looked down at Hermione and smiled. Hermione didn't see this, but he didn't care as long as he was holding her hand.

The students that were watching had their mouths opened, eyes wide and shocked. Hermione actually hugged Draco Malfoy and he grabbed her hand, and he likes it! Everyone nearly thought in their mind that this year was the most strangest yet.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Ginny and Blaise followed the two closely but unseen.

"Blaise, I think we should try and get them together," Ginny said to Blaise who was looking cautiously at Hermione and Draco hugging.

"I guess. But do you think it'll be a good thing? Or a bad thing. You know, Mr. Malfoy won't like this at all. He is one of the most powerful death eaters. You know that right?" Blaise said in a low voice.

"Yes... but, it's like they were meant for each other. And even they know it! Just look at them right now, it's like they are already dating!" Ginny pointed out.

"Well, that is true, but I'm just worried about their safety, especially Hermione's."

"Let's just try this out," Ginny started, "You know that there is a new bookstore opening today in Hogsmeade, right?"

"Er... no. Should I know?"

"No, but Hermione, as everyone knows, she's a bookworm who absolutely loves books! So most likely, she wants to go in there. So, if they happen to separate from each other's site, you have to go to Hermione and tell her things about Draco. And I will go to Draco and tell him things about Hermione," Ginny said while still thinking about the plan over her head.

"I guess that'll be okay, just as long as it works," Blaise said.

Ginny nodded her head and grabbed Blaise's hand without noticing, and started walking. Blaise, who obviously had noticed started to show redness on his cheek, but he didn't show any protest and walked with Ginny.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Once everyone had reached Hogsmeade, they all dispersed to the many different stores there.

Hermione looked at a huge banner that said:

'NEW BOOKSTORE! DEFINATELY HAS MORE BOOKS THAN FLOURISH AND BLOTTS! JUST AROUND YOUR CORNER!' And with it, the words disappeared and had a red arrow pointing to their left corner. Then the banner flashed once more and had the name of the bookstore. 'Magical Book Nook'

"That has a silly name doesn't it?" Draco said snickering.

"Can we go there?" Hermione said not commenting back on what Draco had said.

Draco looked startled and shrugged his shoulders and said," I guess, why not."

Hermione smiled and let go of Draco's hand and started to walk a little faster and turned around the corner.

Ginny and Blaise noticed it was their time, and separated. Ginny going to Draco and Blaise heading towards Hermione.

Ginny stood next to Draco and said,"Blaise is so weird, he's just like Hermione sometimes. Or at least, he was while we were walking. He was talking about all these books and things. Made my head hurt."

Draco noticed that the fiery red-head was standing next to him and replied," What?" He wasn't paying attention just looking at Hermione still walking towards the book store.

"I'm just saying that Blaise can be like Hermione right? Talking about books?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really... er... I think," Draco said pondering about the question.

"Anyways, I think you should ask Hermione to be your girlfriend," Ginny said straight foward.

"Er... WHAT!" Draco finally getting it through his head. He sounded surprised, but the smile on his face, made him guilty.

"Yes, you should go out with Hermione. Everyone's been waiting for you two to get together. You both are like the total opposite, yet so perfect for one another. I'll even name all the things that explain why you two are perfect to be together. One, Hermione definitely talks about you."

"She does!" Draco interrupted, but very pleased with himself.

"Yes, and two, you both flirt, without even noticing," Ginny went on.

"Yeah, but she did hit me in the face," Draco said remembering the time when she punched him in the face.

"Really? She never told me that. Well, anyways, forgot all the reasons, you should just go and talk to her about this," Ginny told him.

"What if she says no? I can't take a no for an answer," Draco pointed out.

"Well, when you ask her say that you won't take no for an answer. But I don't think she'll say no," Ginny replied back.

"Oh. But, ... er... I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well,"

There was a loud thump that both of them heard on the corner where both Hermione and Blaise had went to. Draco grew sort of worried, and walked towards the site where they heard the noise. Draco walked slowly, and softly as possible, since there was snow on the ground, it was pretty hard. While Ginny was following behind him. There was a loud muffled sound.

"Harr-mmphhh- st-mmphh-op!"

Strangely the voice sounded exactly like Hermione, but something closing against her mouth. Draco leaned towards against the wall and bent down on his knees, and peered over the edge and found that the sight was very disturbing. Hermione was pushed up against the brick wall with her arms spread apart held by Harry's hands. He was kissing Hermione against her own will. Hermione was crying and trying to face the other direction when Harry was very forcefully kissing her. On the floor was Blaise, knocked out probably by a stun charm from Ron who was leaning against the wall smirking and watching Harry and Hermione.

Draco turned back around shaking," Those sick bastards."

He got up quietly and grabbed his wand, then walked into the corner. There weren't any people there, strangely. Draco pointed out his wand towards the much surprised Ron Weasley and casted the disarming spell.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco cried out. Ron's wand flew towards him and he threw it to the side. Harry heard and stopped what he was doing and looked over and saw Draco.

"Well, well well, isn't it the infamous pure-blood Slytherin!" Harry said in a taunting voice. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You should be," Draco replied. "Let her go, she didn't do anything to you."

"Unless you mean, befriending us and going over to your side?"

"What the hell do you mean befriending her! Aren't you the stupid arse who threw her away once you killed Voldemort!"

"And... your point?"

"My point is, what the hell are you doing to her! You don't even like her!" Draco grew impatient and raised his wand and did the disarming spell which Harry had deflected off with an impediment jinx.

Before Draco could do anything, Harry had done the disarming spell himself and Draco's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. Harry grinned maliciously," What are you going to do now that you don't have a wand with you now?"

Draco took a step towards Harry and punched him in the face extremely hard. Harry fell to the floor, his eye slowly bruising from Draco's hit. Ron slowly crept towards Draco. Hermione yelled,"Draco watch out!" He turned and saw Ron with his fist in the air, and it came crashing down towards his face. Ron had hit Draco's lip, and then he wrestled him to the ground. It was a mad fury on the snow, but in the end, Draco kicked Ron in the stomach, and pushed him towards the wall. He slowly got up but staggered and fell to the snowy floor. He blacked out.

* * *

Heh, I'll stop there. I'll try and update more. I try... hope you like this chapter! By the way, aren't ya'll excited about the new Harry Potter movie and book coming out! yeahh! 


	11. A Slip of the tongue

**Chapter Eleven: A Slip of the Tongue**

Hermione fell down to the floor and started to shake the blonde haired boy. She shook him hard or at least tried to.

"Draco! Wake up! What's the matter?" Hermione started to whimper.

Ginny who was watching this from a few feet away, told Hermione,"Mione, I think I'm going to wake up Blaise." Ginny looked pretty shocked herself, she had just seen her brother Ron and his friend just brutally hurt Hermione and including the boys, Draco and Blaise. Ginny pulled out her wand and casted the spell that would take the stun spell away from the raven haired boy.

Blaise mumbled something.

"What did you say, Blaise?" Ginny asked silently.

Blaise opened one of his, showing his vibrant blue eyes towards Ginny.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Blaise muttered.

"Yes, it is."

Blaise slowly tried to get up, with his eyes squinting from the pain.

"Damn Weasely, he can give a pretty good stun charm," Blaise said while looking down at Ron who was lying near the wall. Then his eyes moved towards Draco and Hermione.

"Shit, not this again," Blaise said while cursing.

Hermione reached towards Draco's face, she gently brushed her fingers across his cheek. His bangs astray, she pushed them back and kissed him on his forehead. Then she looked up at Blaise.

"Do you no what's happening to him?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he bloody didn't take his potion. Damn it, I told him to take it just incase. Being a big headed git he didn't," Blaise started muttering. Hermione still looked at Blaise for an answer and replied. "You do no that his father has him on the Crutacious Curse almost every time that he sees him, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, from all that pain, it sort of damaged his nerves." Hermione gasped and looked down at Draco. "Yeah, horrible right? He has to take this potion that he makes by himself and takes it when he feels as if he's stressed out. When he stresses out way to much, he blacks out."

"What would've made him stress out so much right now? Well, besides the fact that he had to fight... for me."

Ginny piped up and said," Hermione, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but Draco had been meaning to say some important things to you. That would've brought pressure."

Then Blaise added," And on top of that, he was pretty pissed that Finnigan was starting to fancy you. Also, he was pretty nervous that he was going to be with you, like going to Hogsmeade with you."

Hermione smiled at the thought that Draco Malfoy was nervous about going to Hogsmeade with her. She asked,"Blaise, does he have the potion with him right now? Do you think?"

"Most likely. You can check in his pockets. It's a tiny black bottle with an emerald dragon on it," Blaise instructed.

Hermione felt the pockets of Draco's pants, while she did this she started to blush slightly, but told herself that she had to do this for his sake, and that she wasn't doing anything wrong. When she felt something, she pulled it out and saw the bottle with the emerald dragon.

"Is it this, Blaise?" she asked while holding up the small vile.

"Yeah," Blaise said while shuffling his feet in the snow. "Give him the whole thing."

Hermione looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If something's wrong with him, you're dead Zambini!" Hermione said jokingly, but was really serious at the same time.

She opened the small vile, green smoke curled up from the bottle then diminished into the air. Hermione took a note to herself to ask Draco what this was made of. She leaned over with a bottle in her hand but then abruptly took out her wand and hexed Harry with an Impediment Charm. Then she turned quickly around and carefully opened Draco's lips. Hermione then took the bottle and poured it into his mouth. She gently wiped his lips with her fingers, which were still lingering for at the spot where there were little drops of blood. Blaise and Ginny were still looking at the two, thinking that their job was well done, even if Harry and Ron nearly made it impossible. They also both knew, that Hermione loved Draco, but would deny it when it was asked. And it was probably the same with the young blonde Slytherin.

Hermione took Draco's cold hand into hers and cried," Why can't Harry and Ron just leave me alone! Why can't anyone leave me alone! What's so bad if I talk to Malfoy, it's not like I'm going out with him!"

That stopped Ginny and Blaise from smiling.

"Er - Hermione, are you saying you wouldn't want to be Draco's girlfriend?" Ginny asked simply.

Hermione looked up," I don't know!" Then she fell onto Draco's chest and started sobbing madly.

(A/n: And this is Hermione's thoughts)

Why is my life so miserable?

_Hunny, it isn't miserable. You have Draco. _

What do you mean I have Draco?

_Well, it's obvious you like him. _

No I don't! ... He's just a friend.

_A very sexy and hot friend. _

WHAT? You're my conscience... then, are this partially coming from me? Because, that's just wrong! Draco, hot? Um... no.

_So you're agreeing with sexy? All right, that's better for me. _

What? Wait! Are you just leaving me like this?

_Well, obviously. Ooooh! I think he's waking up Hermione! _

Ginny was walking towards Hermione, when Draco mumbled something, "Why the long faces everyone?" Hermione immediately stopped crying and looked at Draco's face. Then looked up at Blaise and Ginny.

"It would help, you know. If you got off my chest? I know I'm irresistible, but not in public Granger," Draco said grinning.

Hermione hit him on the chest slightly with her hand and then got up. She gently brushed her skirt, which she regretted on wearing, and pulled in her jacket to keep the cold air coming through. Draco was still on the floor, with his hands on the back of his head, half smiling at Hermione. Then he thought back from what had happened and jumped up so quickly that it made everyone jump at least a few inches off the ground.

He rushed over to Hermione, his hands on her shoulders asking," Hermione, are you okay? Did Potter and Weasely hurt you in any way?"

"Other than, Harry attacking me, and Ron laughing, no, I'm fine," Hermione said sarcastically.

"That wasn't funny," Draco said back in a serious tone.

Hermione smiled slightly, and then looked over to Ginny and Blaise. They were facing each other holding each others hands.

"Ginny looks happy," Hermione thought to herself, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished that she would have one of those moments that Ginny was having right now. Gazing into your lover's eyes and seeing all the love in them. Draco noticed Hermione gazing upon Ginny and Blaise, and it seemed as if she was longing to be like that. Then something caught on with him in his mind. He remembered that Ginny had hinted that Hermione did wanted to be his girlfriend before everything had happened.

"Granger, I need to talk to you for a second,"Draco said without emotion in his voice. Hermione turned and looked at him strangely, then just hesitantly walked towards Draco slowly. Hermione was looking down on the snow while taking small steps, like she was counting how many feet there were to get to him. But she was just having fun. Draco sighed, then thought in his mind," Taking her bloody time, ... if she's going to keep at this any longer, I swear I'll just yell this whole 'Do you want to be my girlfriend thing'. 5...4... (Hermione was coming closer to him) 3... 2... (she was almost there... 1...

Hermione stood right in front of him and asked," What did you want?"

Draco was caught off guard and stumbled on his words," Er - I meant to ask you about being the- couple"

Hermione took it the wrong way and said," You mean them? Ginny and Blaise? Well, yeah, they would be a couple. They aren't officially, but they should. Why are you asking?"

(A/N: this part, just this part, Draco's thoughts are going too italicized. Not his conscience though all right?)

Draco sighed. _She doesn't get it!_ Then said out loud,"Yeah, they do look like a couple, they should be together." _God this is going to be harder than I thought it would. _

"Malfoy, I know this might sound weird, especially since you're a guy. And you would probably not usually do this," Hermione started in a low voice. Draco looked sharply at Hermione thinking that she was going to ask him. "I was thinking that we should get (At this point, Draco was positive that she was going to him to be his boyfriend.) Ginny and Blaise together. You know, play matchmaker on them." She finished with a happy tone. Draco shoulders slumped down, he seemed pretty disappointed, Hermione noticed and said," Why? Do you not want to do this? I mean, I could do it by myself, but it would look pretty suspicious. I mean, Blaise is your friend, and Ginny's my best friend. And...you don't like the plan do you?"

"No, it's okay," Draco said glumly.

Hermione smiled, Draco sighed, and Ginny and Blaise just smiled at each other.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

All four of them were walking towards the Magical Book Nook. Hermione grew crazy when she saw the size of the store and the amount of books that were filled in almost every single corner of the store. That was so far they could see.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed.

"Well, obviously. Aren't books your best friends?" Draco said in a taunting.

"No, my best friends are Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti. Evenif they made me wear this stupid skirt with this really uncomfortable top, and on top of that! These boots are killing my feet!" Hermione complained. "Ugh… this is the last time ever that I'm going to ask you all for help." This time talking to Ginny, she shot Hermione a very hard evil look. Then they just burst out into laughter. Blaise and Draco looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mind you Hermione, that skirt looks sexy on you," Blaise said trying to make Hermione feel better. Hermione smiled at Blaise and told him thanks. Draco shot a menacing glare at Blaise, and then nodded towards the back. The guys fell back just a few feet while the girls were in front of them

"What was that?" Draco whispered towards Blaise.

"What do you mean, what is that?" Blaise whispered back.

"You were telling Hermione that she was sexy in her skirt!" Draco grew annoyed.

"Yeah, because one, she does, and two, it was a compliment," Blaise defending himself.

"Well, what if she takes it the wrong way, and thinks that you like her!" Draco said angrily.

"What the hell do you mean Draco! You think I would like her? When you bloody well no that I'm in love with Ginny!" Blaise softly shouted.

"Wait, you love that Weasely girl?" Draco asked.

"Her name is Ginny and yes, I do!" Blaise said in a very pissed off tone.

"Oh."

"Yeah, OH!" Blaise said angrily. Then just walked towards Ginny and turned his head around and shot him a very angry look.

Draco sighed and walked slower while the three of them were walking towards the Magical Book Nook.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione still was seriously sad and hurt from what Harry and Ron had done to her a few minutes ago, but then a small part of her was happy because of what Draco had done to help her. She sighed softly while Ginny was right besides her chatting away, not even noticing that Hermione wasn't even paying attention.

"-And that's why I like him. Do you think we would be perfect together?" Ginny asked while looking towards Hermione. She then noticed that her friend wasn't listening at all, so she snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's eyes and she stumbled over snow.

"AHH!" Hermione yelped and fell on her back. "Damnit, why do bad things always happen to me?" She muttered to herself.

Ginny started laughing to herself, but couldn't hold on to and she fell down on the snow laughing her head off. Blaise, who wasn't really with them, was looking at the girls. Just now noticing what happened, so he waited for Draco to catch up with him, forgetting about the incident that had just had happened.

"Draco, you think they've gone mental?" Blaise asked in a worried voice.

Draco looked at the red head who was laughing while clutching her stomach, and the brunette who was on the floor muttering to herself. "Maybe they have gone mental," Draco replied to his worried friend.

Ginny tried to stop laughing, but she ended up coughing. Blaise rushed to her side and helped her up. Ginny whispered some stuff to Blaise's ear and he started to laugh too, but not as serious like Ginny had done before. Draco walked silently towards Hermione, and bent down next to her. "Are you okay?" Hermione jumped up slightly, she looked up and then down while cursing to herself, "Shit, that was the second time!"

"Are you okay?" Draco asked once more. He was still quite worried.

"Er- ... I guess?" Hermione half-heartily said to the Slytherin boy.

Draco faintly smiled, and reached out his hand. Hermione smiled slyly, and took it, but pulled extremely hard. Draco was caught by surprise, and landed in the snow right next to Hermione. He got up and Hermione started laughing and grabbed a palm full of snow and shook it gently on Draco's hair. He looked towards Hermione and jutted his bottom lip out.

"Don't give me any of that Mr. Malfoy!"Hermione said playfully with a serious face, and with her index finger, she pushed back Draco's lip. Then, Hermione slowly got up and brushed off all the snow. Draco, who was still sitting down on the snow, looked up at Hermione. She had very flushed cheeks from the cold, and her glossy auburn hair was framing her face.

"She looks like an angel," Draco thought to himself, but shook it out of his head, when Hermione stuck out her hand.

"Truce?" Hermione asked while giggling.

Draco looked at Hermione mischievously, and grabbed her hand, but did the same thing that Hermione had done to him. He pulled Hermione down on top of him, Hermione yelped in shock, and landed on Draco's chest. He then rolled Hermione over, so he was on top of her.

He leaned in and whispered in a husky voice, "That was for payback."

Meanwhile, Ginny and Blaise having a little snowball fight of their own, stopped when Blaise grabbed Ginny by the waist and held her. Ginny, shaking a little placed her hands on top of his. Blaise and Ginny smiled without neither or them knowing.

"Look at them," Blaise whispered in Ginny's ear, causing her to shiver. Blaise felt her shiver, and sort of smiled.

Ginny managed to get some words out of her mouth,"Yeah."

"Don't they look so comfortable together?" Blaise asked. Then Blaise thought,_ like we are right now..._

"Mmmhmm,"Ginny faintly replied.

Hermione, under Draco, felt blush rising towards her cheeks. She thought, "I hope Draco doesn't notice. What the hell, why am I saying Draco? It's Malfoy! MALFOY!" She tried hard not to look at Draco, because if she did, she had an urge to kiss him right in front of Blaise and Ginny. She couldn't do that, it was just... wrong for her to do. Draco noticed that Hermione avoided his gaze. Hermione was looking the other way towards Blaise and Ginny, but not noticing what they were doing, since Draco's face was in her mind. How she longed for him to embrace her and to shower her with sweet kisses. But then, the other side of Hermione, the stubborn side, argued that she shouldn't be with the likes of him. Deep in her own thoughts, she did not notice Draco leaning in. Draco thought that maybe kissing her gently would make her look at him. So he leaned in closer to Hermione, who had know clue, gave her small peck on her cheek. Hermione still did not notice, Draco frowned, and then gave another small peck on her neck. Hermione did not notice, to deep in her thoughts, but she did feel something on her neck.

'You're giving me no choice but to do this woman, so you better not hit me,' Draco thought to himself. He felt a little tired, his arms sore, trying to keep him balanced. His right arm gave in, so he was only holding up barely, by his elbow. Draco raised his left hand and cupped Hermione's cheek, and turned it towards him. This made her finally come to her senses, but before she could even speak, her lips were met with Draco's. She immediately closed her eyes in unison with Draco. The kiss was so sweet, and tender. This was abnormal for both Hermione and Draco. When Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, he smiled. Hermione blushed, and leaned in slightly and gave Draco a small kiss back on the lips. This made Draco grin even wider, Hermione giggled.

"Er-... Draco, could you get off of me?" Hermione asked in a meek voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Draco said while he started to blush.

Inside Hermione mind, she said,"Aw, he's blushing!"

Then other part of her mind was saying, "What in Merlin's Beard are you saying!"

So they both got up, Draco up first, and held out his hand, then said," No funny business, not this time."

Hermione smiled, and took his hand and brought herself up. They hadn't noticed, but they were still holding each other's hands.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

They walked towards Ginny and Blaise; Blaise still had his arms around Ginny's waist, but soon dropped them. Hermione and Draco noticed, they looked at each other and smirked. Blaise coughed, then said, "You two lovebirds stopped snogging I see."

Hermione gasped and started blushing, Draco blushed slightly.

"It was really sweet though," Ginny added.

This made Hermione blush even harder, she felt Draco's hand tense in hers. She then noticed they were still holding each other's hands. She took her hand away from Draco and made a quick excuse.

"I-.. I'm g-going to the b-b-bookshop," Hermione stuttered, then ran towards the shop.

"I'll just follow her along," Ginny said to the two guys, and ran after Hermione.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione kept on running till she went into the store. The place smelled like fresh cup of coffee and the new pages of books. She breathed in all of it and sighed, while Ginny was walking towards her friend who was obviously mesmerized. Hermione slowly started to walk towards a shelf that had a sign saying 'Animals', but stopped and turned around. She noticed Ginny walking a few steps behind her; she laughed and said, "Ginny, are you going to just follow me around like this while I'm here?"

"Psh, no!" Ginny answered while taking a few steps forward towards Hermione.

"Then come on!" Hermione said while waving her hand.

Ginny walked over towards Hermione, and then raised an eyebrow, "Why are we in the animal section? Out of _all_ the shelves, you just had to go on and pick this one, didn't you?"

"Why? What's wrong with animals?" Hermione queried.

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Hermione giggled, and then said in a tone where a mother was talking to a baby, "Ginny, would you like to go over to the 'Romance' section?"

Ginny laughed, and then sarcastically commented, "Ha, ha Hermione, you are _so_ funny."

It was silent for awhile, and then they just ended up laughing so hard, that one of the book keepers had to come over to them, to tell them to be quiet. So they just started to giggle while walking towards the romance shelves. On one section, there was a label that said ' Muggle Authors ', there were many books under this section. Ginny squealed with delight. Hermione had gotten Ginny into romance novels from the Muggle world. There was this one book that made Hermione cry and she wanted her friends to read the book, and this book so happened to be on the shelf. Hermione grabbed the book and held it out to Ginny, "This is the best book in the world."

Ginny read the title, _Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever by Lurlene McDaniel_. She took it from her friend's hands and turned the book over. (A/n: this is a real book.)

"What's it about?" Ginny asked while skimming over the summary.

Hermione laughed and answered, "That is for you to find out."

"Hermione!" Ginny whined.

Hermione shrugged, "I can't, Gin. I'll just be ruining the book, so just shut your mouth about this book, and just buy the book."

Ginny scowled, but then slyly smiled, "If I get this book, will you get this one book that I've read?" Over the summer, Ginny read _Of Sex, Lies, and Obsession by Denise Demourge _(a/n: pronunciation dee-moorj .. if that's right? Oh, if that's really is something like a title, sorry, I didn't know.) Ginny knew that Hermione would hate this book, but it would be funny to see Hermione actually read it.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, it can't be that bad can it?"

"I don't know it depends on how you rate 'bad'" Ginny told Hermione while walking and looking at the signs to figure out where the book was. She stopped right in front of the shelf that had the sign Sexual Love. Hermione stopped with her, but looked at the sign and started to blush madly. She hurriedly looked down and said, "Gin, you cannot possibly want me to read a story out of here!"

Ginny nodded and said, "Yes, in fact I do." Then Ginny started to look for the book that she was going to get Hermione to read. While she was searching Hermione was mumbling," ... how on earth am _I _going to read such a book! ... Never mind that, where am I going to hide it! ... oh great, Lavender and Parvarti are going to have a madhouse about this when they found out."

Finally Ginny found the book, it was pretty large for just a novel, and the red head told her friend to open her arms so she could drop the very very heavy book. When the brunette opened her arms, and Ginny placed the book on Hermione's arms, Hermione toppled over from the book's weight and size.

"Merlin!" Hermione whispered harshly.

While Ginny was standing up and then she laughed to herself.

"Gin, aren't you going to help me get up?" Hermione asked in a louder voice.

Ginny nodded while still laughing, she reached out her hand to help Hermione. When Hermione was all good, standing up while holding the heavy book, Hermione looked at the cover. Her eyes grew wide and she covered the book with her arms and body.

"Ginny Weasely! Why - ! YOU-!" Hermione was starting to yell at her but she couldn't have the right words to say.

"Okay, "Ginny started, "if you're wondering why I picked this book out for you, is because, I've read it, Parvarti and Lavender have read. Nearly all the girls in Hogwarts have read this here book."

When Hermione didn't say anything after that, she kept on going, "You're probably wondering _how_ I got to read this book? My friend Amelia Adams said I could borrow it. Now it's your turn to read it."

Hermione finally spoke up, "But Ginny, this is about..." Hermione lowered her voice, "...sex!"

"Um. Hermione, that's the whole point. The story's about this one girl who sleeps with a ton of guys." When Hermione's eyes widened again, Ginny finished, "So basically she's a slut. She gets guys to sleep with her which leads to lies on top of lies and so forth. But soon enough, she comes upon this guy who she really likes, but he won't go near her for her reputation. So she tries to change who she is and blah ... you'll just have to read it."

"Fine, Ginny I'll read it, but you _have_ to read that book that I picked out for you, and I'm going to pick _another_ book since this book is so abnormally large and heavy!" Hermione told her friend.

Ginny shrugged, "Whatever. Just as long as you read _that_ book."

Hermione walked while looking towards the shelves, or let's just say, not looking where she was going, and collided into the blonde haired Slytherin's chest.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**REWIND AND AFTER HERMIONE STARTED RUNNING WITH GINNY FOLLOWING AFTER HER**_

"I-.. I'm g-going to the b-b-bookshop," Hermione stuttered, then ran towards the shop.

"I'll just follow her along," Ginny added.

Draco watched the brunette run over to the bookstore like a blast-ended skrewt was chasing her, while the red head went after her. Blaise started to chuckle, but then started to laugh harder and louder. Draco looked towards the side to see what on earth was making Blaise laugh so hard right now.

"What's your problem?" Draco asked.

"You...laugh laugh ... and her! laugh laugh" Blaise said barely saying the words.

Draco raised one of his eyebrows,"Blaise, you've got a problem, you know that? A mental problem."

"Whatever," Blaise answered his friend. "But you have to admit, Hermione must have been seriously embarrassed to turn red like a tomato and run off."

"Well, that's because we just kissed and we were holding hands. Then you said if we were done kissing and stuff and she noticed that we were holding hands so she ran off," Draco said without thinking. Then he added, "I didn't mean to say that."

"Mate, do you like her?" Blaise said his face getting serious.

Draco looked shocked and started stuttering himself,"Wh-Wh-What do you m-m-mean by that!"

Blaise started to tease his friend, "You _do_ like her, don't you!"

Draco looked flabbergasted, but regained speech and yelled, "I ... do not.. LIKE HER!"

Blaise started to sing," Draco and Hermione, lying on the snow, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came kissing, then came making love, now here comes Draco and Hermione's wedding!"

Draco's mouth dropped opened and looked shocked. "Blaise, you've got to be kidding," Draco said while looking around to see if any Hogwart's students were around. Not one of them was, unless you count Blaise ... and Harry and Ron, pretty badly beaten up. Still Draco whispered, "You say that one more time, I swear -"

Blaise didn't even give a thought, and started to sing on the top of his voice,"DRACO AND HER-"

"ALL RIGHT BLAISE! I like her! Are you happy now!" Draco said in a very pissed off tone.

This time Blaise's eyes were round, "God mate, I didn't really mean for you to say all that stuff, but _you like her?_ I mean, I was just joking around!"

"You have a funny way of joking around," Draco muttered.

Neither of them spoke for awhile, and then Blaise broke the silence.

"Sorry," Blaise said sadly.

Draco sighed and said, "Whatever just don't tell that Weasely girl or Her-Granger."

"Don't call Ginny 'that Weasely girl' I so happen to care," Blaise answered back, but soon smiled wickedly, "You were about to call Hermione, Hermione."

Draco laughed, "Do you know how idiotic you sounded just then?" Then Draco added sarcastically, "And I'm _really_ sorry."

Blaise laughed with him, and then said, "I'm going over to see Ginny. Coming?"

"Sure, why not."

When Draco and Blaise arrived into the bookstore, they started to look for Hermione and Ginny. They first started at the animal section, and then they kept on going and going until they found a book keeper.

"Excuse me; did you see a red head with a brunette?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," the book keeper said in an annoyed voice. "They were laughing they're heads off, so I had to hush them up. This is bookstore for god's sake, also like a library or a sanctuary. It should be quiet."

"Can you take us to them? _If_ you know where they are," Draco said in an annoyed voice himself. His thoughts were, "God, can this woman not know that we are looking for them, and we would _want_ to see them right now?"

"Sure, whatever. Follow me," the lady said while walking really fast.

While Blaise and Draco were following behind, Blaise whispered, "She's got a problem."

"Yeah," Draco answered.

The lady stopped abruptly and pointed to the isle where Hermione and Ginny were.

"They're in here," the book keeper answered and left to go and check up on the other books.

Blaise and Draco looked up at the aisle's name. They laughed but then heard Hermione and Ginny:

"Fine, Ginny I'll read it, but you _have_ to read that book that I picked out for you, and I'm going to pick _another_ book since this book is so abnormally large and heavy!" Hermione told her friend.

Ginny shrugged, "Whatever. Just as long as you read _that_ book."

So Draco stepped forward to meet Hermione and eventually talk to her, but ended up her colliding into his chest.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Once Hermione collided into someone, she fell down; the book went over to the side. When Hermione landed on her rump she whispered but loud enough to let Draco, Ginny, and Blaise hear,"Oh, Damn... Ow!"

Ginny laughed silently while leaning on one of the shelves, Blaise just followed behind his friend and when he noticed Hermione on the floor, with a book a few feet away from her, he guess that Hermione bumped into the Slytherin.

Without looking up to see who it was, she started to stand up, and started saying, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione went over and grabbed the book, and finally looked up. She saw Draco with an amused look on his face; Hermione's cheeks had a slight tinge of pink coming.

"Oh, it's you," Hermione said while looking down, while holding the book.

Draco ignored what she said and asked, "You should look where you were going."

Hermione looked up and Draco who still had a hint of amusement on his face, she was about to say if he actually cared but he said," But, of course, since your so attracted to me, you just had to collide into me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and answered sarcastically,"Oh yes, Draco. You are so attracting that I couldn't help but bump into you."

Ginny was standing behind Hermione but Hermione didn't know about that, so Ginny started mouthing repeatedly, "Ask for the book!" When Draco finally got what she was trying to say, Draco asked, "So, what's that book about?"

Hermione started blushing, and tried hiding it from Draco, by putting it behind her. "Nothing!" Hermione said a little too quickly.

Draco smirked, "It's not something naughty is it?"

Hermione blushed harder,"Er-no?" Hermione answered.

"Well, your face is betraying you, so let me just see the book," Draco asked then smirked when Hermione took a step back.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

"Okay, suit yourself,"Draco said, then muttered,"Accio Hermione's book." The book zoomed out of Hermione's hand and went into Draco's.

"Damn, it's heavy," Draco muttered, and then read the title; he looked up at Hermione who had a shocked face.

"Don't look at me like that, it's like you've just seen magic the first time," Draco jokingly said. When she didn't answer, Draco took a step forward, "Are you embarrassed that I'm looking at this?"

Hermione choked out, "Yes."

"Oh, trust me, I've seen _more_ embarrassing things from you that you will never no," Draco said while laughing slightly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "What did you see!"

"How do you know if I've seen something, or heard something?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione's voice wavered for a moment. Then she looked at Draco hardly, then slapped him on the shoulder and started to walk off. Draco smirked, and then looked at Blaise.

"I think I'm going to go over there with Granger."

Blaise nodded, while Ginny moved slowly towards Blaise.

"Granger, wait up," Draco said while running towards the brunette.

Hermione turned around and frowned, "What do you want?"

"One," Draco started, "you forgot your books, and two, and I was just kidding about me 'seeing' you."

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief, "Good."

"But, could you tell my _why_ on earth, are you buying a book about this subject. I thought you were all holy-," Draco started, when Hermione interrupted and said, "Well; Ginny said she read it, and nearly all the girls at school. So I thought I'd try it."

"I see. So if all the Hogwart's girls went and jumped off a forty foot cliff into the depths of water would you jump with them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, someone _has_ to go down and save them," Hermione stated.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and said, "You are unbelievable."

"Thank you," Hermione replied and gave a mock bow. Draco shook his head, and walked towards a cashier. Hermione followed after him wondering what he was doing. Then it hit her.

"Are you going to get that for me!" Hermione asked.

"It seems like I am," Draco slowly said.

"I can pay for them myself Malfoy," Hermione angrily said. "It's not as if I'm dirt poor you know."

"Mina, let me just buy them for you," Draco said while waving off his hand, and not noticing what he just called Hermione.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked while thinking about what the Slytherin had just said.

"Granger," Draco said and looking at the girl questioningly.

"No... you called me Mina," Hermione told the boy.

"I did, did I?" Draco asked Hermione, she nodded. "Well, it must have been a slip of the tongue."

"Okay," Hermione said disbelievingly while rolling her eyes, then walked off to the connecting cafe' that was in the bookstore. Draco watched as Hermione was walking, then thought for a moment and noticed he had called Hermione, Mina.

_Why on earth would I call Granger, Mina?_

**_'Probably cause _you_ call Granger, Mina in your mind, and grown so used to calling her Mina.'_**Draco's conscience said.

_I do?_

**'_You are so thick at times, you know?' _**

_Whatever_ Draco replied just like Hermione had done.

When Draco paid for the two books Hermione had gotten two cups of coffee. While he was walking towards Hermione, she shrugged and said, "I didn't no whether or not you liked sugar and milk with your coffee, so it's just the regular strong one."

He took the cup from Hermione's hand, but brushing his fingers with hers for a moment. Draco didn't notice, but Hermione did and she started blushing. The blonde looked down and asked," What'd you put in it?"

"Just a little milk," Hermione said still having a pink tinge on her cheeks. _I didn't know he had an effect on me _this_ much._ Then Hermione's conscience said '_ He doesn't have any effect on you Hermione Antoinette Granger! You are blushing, no, just pink from... the cold!' _

_But it isn't cold in here!_ Hermione fought back in her mind.

While Hermione was talking inside her head, Draco looked up at Hermione who was just looking down at her cup thinking intently. Draco moved closer to Hermione, when she didn't notice, he snapped his fingers. Hermione jumped up, her cup almost spilling everywhere.

"Huh? What?"

"You know, you've been really distracted lately," Draco commented while walking towards one of the stools at the bar.

"Oh, I was just thinking... about things, "Hermione replied while following him, and sitting in front of Draco. "Well, thanks for buying the books for me."

"No problem. Well, you know... remember what I said about couples? You know I was wondering if - "Draco started, but Hermione interrupted and said,"Oh, you mean about Ginny and Blaise?"

Draco sighed and answered,"Yeah... I guess."

"What about them?" Hermione asked while drinking her coffee.

The Slytherin mumbled, "I don't know."

"Well, _I_ think they already became a 'thing' without them even noticing. They do look right for each other..." Hermione stated, then drank a little of her steaming coffee, but burnt her tongue while she was at it. Hermione squealed and started to fan her tongue even though it would do no good. Draco sat and looked at Hermione trying to cool down her burnt tongue. He chuckled silently while sipping his coffee carefully.

"Whabs bo bunny!" Hermione tried asking by not moving her tongue around.

"You, trying to cool your tongue. Very entertaining."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and his response was to smirk.

"Well," Hermione started after a few moments of silence and waiting for her tongue to come back to normal again," I placed an impedimenta curse on Harry. Ron'll just have to wake up sooner or later and un-hex him."

"Yup."

"Draco, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Draco looked up, both shocked that Hermione had called him by his first name, and maybe once again, she was trying to ask him to be her boyfriend.

"What was the whole deal about you collapsing? Blaise told me a little about it while I was trying to go through your pockets to find that bottle. But seriously, could you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Oh," Draco's face fell, once more, he now knew that Hermione would never like him and would never in his life would ask him to be her boyfriend. So he went on and told her about what happened.

"Father placed too many Crutacious curses on me when I was young. The curse made some of my nerves to become weak and if there's too much stress going around with me, my whole body shuts down, unless of course, if I take that medicine or if somebody gives it to me. Professor Snape told me how to make it. I've known how to make the potion before this whole shutting down of the body system began, so no worries," Draco explained.

"Well, Blaise told me that you were partially stressed because you thought Seamus Finnigan was fancying me. Is that true?" Hermione queried.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're jealous about guys liking me or me liking them?"

"What do you mean by you liking someone!"

"Oh, I'm just saying."

"Granger, are you telling me that you do like someone or not."

"I DON'T!"

"Oh... sorry."

"But wouldn't jealousy mean that you would like me in some kind of way."

"Of course," Draco said, "but in a friendship sort of way now."

"Really, do tell more."

"Maybe next time, when I buy you a drink."

Hermione sighed; she knew she wouldn't get through to him.

"Fine, but this better has to be soon!"

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Well, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not so sure if I should keep on doing this story. Thanks for all the reviews though. And please tell me if I should keep on writing this. The more I try and write and finish this story, the worse I think it's turning out. I started this new one called "Undeniable Love." It's better than this, and on notebook I've started something else. Arghh.. I don't really like this story right now. But please, still help me and decide?

xXx33 Susie


End file.
